


Las luces de la gruta de Auckland

by Gaby_elle



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon, Comedy, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jealous James, M/M, McScott, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pre-James T. Kirk/Spock, Pre-Slash, Protective Spock, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Scones, Slash, Star Trek: AOS, Strip Tease, T'hy'la, chulu - Freeform, spirk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Capitán Kirk y su tripulación fueron asignados a explorar un planeta llamado Auckland, ubicado en los límites de la Federación Unida de planetas, con la intención de realizar un informe sobre la viabilidad de establecer una colonia de investigación. Sin embargo, los mismos se ven atacados por una especie alienígena de insectos, que le impiden regresar a la nave, dejando a Jim y Spock en lugar inexplorado con sus igualmente inexplorados sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El inicio de un síntoma

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek y sus personajes fueron creado por Gene Roddenberry, esto de fans para fans sin animo de lucro, en ocasión del aniversario número 50 de la creación de la serie original <3

—¡Aquí Kirk!, Scotty, ¡Sáquenos de aquí!, cuatro para teletransporte, —Dijo el rubio a viva voz, escuchandose su aliento entrecortado, sintiéndose agotado, alertando a todos en el puente y la sala de teletransporte.

—Imposible Capitán…

—¿Scott está jugando conmigo?, —Dijo elevando aún más la voz, mientras vigilaba al grupo a su cargo, todos ellos rodeados por unas alimañas de no más de dos centímetros, con un aspecto similar a las libélulas terrestres, pero siendo las mismas de un color morado intenso y llamativo, y sus alas, seis de estas, más delgadas y alargadas, de pigmentación verde, y ojos compuestos por miles de omatidios color amarillo brillante.

—Nada me gustaría más que complacerle señor, pero, si los teletransportamos traeremos con ustedes a esa plaga de insectos dentro del Enterprise, —Explicó el Teniente Scott, algo horrorizado ante la idea de que esos insectos invadieran la nave, más aún el área de ingeniería, interfiriendo con el funcionamiento de las máquinas; continuó hablando un poco más relajado tratando de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, mientras buscaba la mirada cómplice del alférez Chekov, a pesar de ser quien más sabía acerca de la teoría de la teletransportación, el muchacho ruso era una de las mentes más brillantes en la nave, y el poseedor de las manos más ágiles a la hora de realizar teletransportaciones de alto riesgo.

—Kapitán Kurk, el movimiento de esos parásitos es demasiado rápido e irregular, y su tamaño dificulta la tarea de evitarlos al fijarlos en el teletransportador, —Exclamó el joven remarcando las “erres” en las palabras, debido a su acento, al cual todos en la nave ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar, de tal manera que las ocasiones en que le requerían que repitiera lo que había dicho iban en descenso.— Para poder subirlos tienen que perderlos de vista Kapitán.

—Para el chico es fácil decirlo, no está aquí, esos bichos están en todos lados Jim, ¡Maldición!, solo dispáreles, —Comentó el Doctor MacCoy, tratando de espantar con sus manos a los mismos, tanto de él como de la teniente Chen, del equipo de seguridad, quien había bajado con la intención de mantener la seguridad de la expedición, pero que a pesar de ello se encontraba inconsciente, aunque al parecer con plena capacidad de percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya que su cuerpo se crispaba cada vez que uno de esos insectos volaba a su alrededor, más aún cuando era cerca de su cabeza.

—¡Pongan sus phasers en máximo nivel de atur… —Dijo Kirk al ver que de a poco esos animales iban deshaciendo pequeñas partes de sus uniformes dejando al descubiertos minúsculas porciones de piel, cual si fueran polillas.

La teniente Chen había sido picada por uno de esos insectos y al cabo de unos minutos había comenzado a sentirse mareada, para cuando el Doctor McCoy había terminado de examinarla se habían visto todos rodeados por los mismos, al parecer se encontraban cerca de su colmena, o donde fuera que tuvieran su “hogar” esos animales. Iba a terminar de dar la orden cuando el comandante Spock lo interrumpió

—Capitán, no conocemos la importancia o función de estos artrópodos en este ecosistema, ni la capacidad de fuerza que sean capaces de soportar aún si los phaser están en nivel de aturdir, —Expresó Spock, evidentemente preocupado por la fauna de ese lugar, pero sin demostrarlo de ninguna forma en su expresión o tono de voz, dicha preocupación solo estaba implícita en sus palabras e intenciones para con la fauna de ese lugar. De todos ellos era el único que no intentaba ningún tipo de represalia contra los diminutos animales; tan solo cubría con sus manos sus oídos siendo estos más sensibles al zumbido que ocasionaban, y protegiendo en parte su rostro con sus antebrazos, aunque con su phaser en la mano derecha para reaccionar rápido si el capitán daba la orden de disparar a pesar de sus recomendaciones.

—¿Ahora va a empezar a pregonar que están vivos?, esas cosas van a comernos vivos, —Se quejó McCoy mientras le inyectaba un hypospray a la teniente Chen intentando reanimarla, logrando apenas que recobrara el sentido y pasara su brazo alrededor de su cuello, recargando su peso en él, para intentar seguir avanzando aunque a paso lento.— Necesito llevarla a la bahía médica.

—Una de las misiones de la flota es preservar las formas de vida, estos insectos solo intentan subsistir como nosotros, y somos también nosotros quienes actuamos como invasores y agentes externos. —Cuestionó Spock al Doctor, al ver que su sentimentalismo por la situación en la que se encontraba la señorita Chen hacía que perdiera de vista la perspectiva, ellos habían descendido allí a explorar esas formas de vida, las mismas no eran sus enemigos, eran ellos quienes habían perturbado el espacio en el que habitaban.

—No es momento para estos debates, no puedo pensar, —Explicó Kirk analizando la situación, haciéndoles callar a los dos a la vez, aunque se siguieran dedicando miradas recelosas a medida que avanzaban por unas extrañas plantaciones. Spock tenía razón, debían preservar esa especie hasta que no supieran si se trataba o no de una plaga o un riesgo para la colonia que planeaba establecer un asentamiento de investigación científica allí. Sin embargo mantener a salvo a su tripulación era de vital importancia para él, no podían subir corriendo el riesgo de poner a toda la nave en cuarentena, pero Chen era parte de esa tripulación, y su estado requería de equipamiento médico del que no disponían allí.

—Bien… Phasers en el mínimo de aturdir, Spock, vamos a tener que contar con el hecho de que si perecieran algunos el ecosistema no colapsará, —Dijo Jim mientras graduaba la potencia de su arma— Scotty, ¿Sigue allí?

—Sí señor, lo oígo fuerte y claro. —Contestó Scott, a cargo momentáneamente del puente, y sentado en el sillón del capitán.

—Prepárese para teletransportar al Doctor, a la teniente y al comandante a mi señal, abriré una línea de fuego de disuasión, el tiempo suficiente para que ponga a mi tripulación a salvo. Kirk corto. —Dijo Jim cortando la señal y disponiéndose a ponerse en posición para disparar, antes de que su situación se pusiera más crítica. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por su amigo, molesto y algo alterado.

—¿Está loco Jim?, no puede quedarse aquí solo con esas cosas.

—Coincido con usted Doctor. —Acotó Spock para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo la de el Doctor.

—Al fin muestra algo de coherencia Spock. —Lo felicitó Bones con algo de exageración, dando a entender, que por lo regular nunca pensaba como debería, como un humano lo haría, con corazón.

—Yo me quedaré usted Capitán, nuestras posibilidades de llevar a cabo una misión exitosa aumentan exponencialmente si estamos juntos. —Expresó teniendo como respuesta de McCoy un bufido, al parecer se había equivocado, más que evitar el riesgo para Jim, Spock solo quería meter su Vulcano trasero en problemas también, una cualidad que al parecer tenía en común con Jim.

—De ninguna manera Spock, le necesito en la nave, —“A salvo”, pensó para sus adentros, tratando de borrar de su mente rápidamente la idea, no era momento para enfocarse en sus sentimientos, adoptar una postura más “Vulcaniana” por así decirlo, aunque detestara por completo la misma, era lo mejor en esa situación, mantener la mente despejada era necesario si quería sacarlos a todos de allí sanos y a salvo.

—Mis conocimientos sobre el planeta serán más útiles aquí en la superficie del mismo, que cualquier apreciación que pueda hacer de el en la nave, por otro lado, tanto el Señor Scott como el teniente Sulu están calificados para tener el mando de la nave en su ausencia.

—Su observación cuenta con una lógica irrebatible Spock… ¿Siempre va a cuestionar todas mis decisiones?, —Preguntó Kirk solo obteniendo como respuesta en un principio un levantamiento de la ceja derecha de Spock, en un gesto que interpretaba como incredulidad.

—Solo cuando sepa que no es la correcta, una de mis obligaciones como primer oficial es aconsejarle. —Respondió Spock con aparente calma.

—Comandante Spock a Enterprise.

—Aquí Enterprise comandante, ¿Listos para ser tele-transportados?

—Así es Señor Scott pero hay un cambio de procedimiento, solo el Doctor McCoy y la teniente serán devueltos a la nave. 

—¿Qué?

—¿Existe algún problema con la comunicación Scott?

—No, no es eso, bueno… serán teletransportados de inmediato.

—Bones contactaremos con ustedes apenas los perdamos, y subiremos también, ahora concéntrate en la salud de la teniente.

Se despidió Jim antes de alejarse un par de metros junto con Spock y disparar alrededor de sus amigos para disipar a los insectos, que de inmediato se vieron aturdidos y a su vez atraídos hacía el foco de los disparos, después de que un par de cargas fueran usadas el Doctor y la teniente se desvanecieron, y los insectos los tomaron como único objetivo. Kirk y Spock corrieron agotando sus fuerzas sin ningún tipo de respuesta positiva, tenía que existir una forma pacífica de alejarse de esas cosas, de otra manera no entendía como otras formas de vida pudieran progresar en ese lugar.

—Spock, ¿Tiene alguna idea?, si no se nos ocurre algo…

—Deshágase de su uniforme Capitán.

—¿Qué demonios Spock…?, ¿A qué se refiere?

—Quítese la ropa Jim.


	2. El deseo más profundo

¿Qué demonios pasaba con Spock?, ¿Acaso era una forma de decirle que aprovecharan juntos sus últimos momentos?, Jim no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sentirse rendido frente a unos insectos, aunque la situación pareciera difícil, ellos juntos habían pasado muchas cosas peores que eso y habían vencido; pensando en los mismos, quizás alguno de ellos le había picado, no sería un suceso extraño, Spock no había hecho el más mínimo intento en defenderse de ellos, de ser así, su comportamiento inusual podría ser un síntoma médico, como Capitán Jim tenía conocimientos básicos en medicina, pero principalmente de medicina humana, la medicina Vulcana no era ni de cerca su fuerte, sabía dónde se encontraban sus órganos vitales, aunque a veces lo olvidaba por momentos, el lugar donde se encontraban sus venas principales, y cómo realizarle R.C.P a un Vulcano, lo había aprendido solo en caso de que fuera a necesitar hacerlo; pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer por él si Spock enfermaba allí. Admiraba la forma en que él respetaba y consideraba como iguales a todas las formas de vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderle por culpa de un mosquito espacial o lo que fuera que los perseguía.

Jamás le había preguntado a Uhura como se le había declarado Spock, por obvias razones, principalmente porque estaba celoso de su relación, incluso después de que hubiesen terminado, ya que, aunque no tuvieran un vínculo romántico ambos eran demasiado maduros y habían tomado demasiado bien la ruptura; tanto que se atrevía a imaginar que eran más cercanos ahora que cuando estaban juntos, lo cual dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que regresaran en cualquier momento, idea que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, menos aún cuando se enteró de que había sido ella quien había terminado con su primer oficial; esperaba que jamás se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al dejarlo ir, aunque Spock aparentaba no tener sentimientos, simplemente Jim no estaba de acuerdo con eso, es más, estaba completamente convencido de que era el ser más noble que conociera.

Estar celoso de un amigo porque “te gusta”, y él a su vez es amigo de alguien que solía gustarle quizás era el sentimiento más patético que hubiera sentido jamás. Por supuesto que seguirían en contacto, aún trabajaban en la misma nave, en el mismo turno e incluso seguían compartiendo pasatiempos que tenían en común, comparado con el tiempo que Jim pasaba con Spock, este parecía inmenso, con lo ínfimo que a Jim le parecía el tiempo que compartían ellos, pensó en sacar del turno alfa a Uhura, pero conocía sus capacidades, su deber y necesidades como Capitán le obligaban a estar siempre rodeado del personal más cualificado. Por el contrario si movía a Spock del turno alfa para disminuir el tiempo que pasaba cerca de Uhura dejándolo como su "recambio", es decir, su reemplazo cuando iba a descansar, era igual a eliminar el setenta por ciento del tiempo que pasaba con él.  
No había forma en que pudiera hacer eso, verlo en el puente era la única cosa que le alegraba los días, y le daba paz en las horas desesperadas. Bueno eso normalmente porque justamente ahora después de las palabras de Spock que su cerebro aún se negaba a procesar no tenía en su cuerpo ni un ápice de paz.

—¡¿Se siente bien Spock?!, dios, estamos en el medio de un escape, "cualquier cosa" que tenga en mente en este momento guárdela para cuando regresemos y me lo explicará mejor en mi camarote, mantenga su ropa puesta, —Eso era lo correcto, responsable, y necesario de hacer, si se quitarán su única protección contra esos insectos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían los mismos en dejarlos como el casco de una nave cuando la misma era atacada por arsenal de los Klingons?

—Capitán, la escasez de tiempo me limita a tratar de darle una explicación razonable a la medida que propongo efectuemos lo que le propuse, mientras lo comprende, me iré deshaciendo de mi propia vestimenta, —Replicó Spock con rapidez, tomando por el extremo inferior de su camiseta el borde de la misma y tirando de el en dirección ascendente, para terminar quitándosela por encima de la cabeza; quedándose solo con la remera negra del uniforme— Estos insectos son herbívoros, eso explica la razón por la cual no reaccionaron agresivamente hasta que la teniente Chen los atacó, su dieta debe ser a base de glucosa o fructuosa, eso también da a entender porque a pesar de picar a la teniente Chen, nunca tuvieron intenciones de consumirnos.

—¿Está queriendo decir que son inofensivos entonces?, si no se alimentan de sangre y no son carnívoras como las de la tierra, ¿Por qué nos persiguen tan insistentemente?, —Cuestionó Jim para luego focalizar su vista en las manos de Spock desabrochando el cinto en el cual portaba el pasher para poder a su vez desabrochar el primer botón del pantalón negro de su uniforme y luego bajar el cierre del mismo.  
Podía ser que para cualquiera ese movimiento rígido, automático y mecanizado no fuera para nada sexy, incluso a él le parecería poco atractivo por más que la persona en cuestión tuviera un buen cuerpo. No obstante, no se trataba de cualquier persona desnudándose frente a él, se trataba de Spock, el querido amigo que se suponía no debería mirar con ojos lujuriosos en ese momento. Con quien había fantaseado en situaciones similares incontables veces desde que había asumido el mando de la nave insignia de la flota estelar.

—Y de cualquier manera Spock, ¿Que rayos tiene eso que ver con nuestra ropa?, —Preguntó tratando de concentrarse y demostrando un voto de confianza a la capacidad de Spock de manejarse en ese tipo de situaciones críticas, procediendo a quitarse la camiseta dorada y la remera negra de su uniforme a la vez mientras escuchaba con atención.

—Estos insectos no tienen ningún real interés en nosotros, lo único que les interesa es asegurar su sustento, —Explicó rasgando la tela de sus pantalones...

La tela quedando en tiras, —¡¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?!—, se preguntó Jim con la respiración un poco forzada, ¿Qué tipo de explicación podría darle para que se estuviera desvistiendo frente a él en el medio de la nada, sin nadie alrededor, y ninguna forma de vida pensante exceptuando a Spock, porque él dejó de considerarse completamente pensante desde que Spock había comenzado a tomar ese curso de acción tan extraño.

—¿Cuál sería ese sustento Spock?, ¿Nuestra ropa?, —Preguntó inseguro, sonaba como algo inverosímil, como una estupidez, pero, Spock podía ser irritante, a veces realmente muy molesto, pero si había algo que no era, era ser estúpido.

—En efecto, así es Capitán, los uniformes de la flota estelar así como la mayoría de las prendas confeccionadas dentro de la federación son biodegradables, dejaron de ser producidas con derivados de combustibles fósiles para frenar el deterioro del medio ambiente, los nuestros particularmente están hechos con fibras de algas, las que al parecer son del agrado de estos insectos.

—Mmm… ¿Qué hay acerca de la ropa interior?, me refiero a…

—Está desarrollada con el mismo material, —Expresó Spock en un tono calmado de voz, como si la idea que molestaba con insistencia en la mente de Jim no hubiera cruzado por la suya, o que de haberlo hecho no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

—¡Sé eso Spock!, lo que quería preguntarle es si no va a sentirse incómodo al desvestirse por completo frente a mí, y si eso va a ser necesario, —Era terrible la forma en que la parte de su persona que realmente deseaba desde lo más hondo de su ser que viera a Spock sin prenda alguna era la misma que le recordaba con el mismo ahínco lo mal que estaría hacer eso, defraudar la confianza de su amigo por satisfacer un instinto tan primitivo. Al menos no estaba tan desesperado como para ceder a ello, su razón y vergüenza de sí mismo aún era relativamente más fuerte que su libido.

A su vez Spock le parecía totalmente lívido después de la pregunta de Jim, claro que manteniendo a pesar de eso la postura y expresión de un estoico Vulcano que ignoraba de sus ser cualquier vestigio de humanidad.

—La incomodidad es una emoción humana Capitán, carezco de la comprensión de la misma, sin embargo, atendiendo a su segunda consulta, si logramos entretener y desviar de nuestro camino a los insectos solo con estas prendas y por respeto a su persona, no va a ser necesario por el momento; así como tampoco es necesario que nos deshagamos de la botas, ya que son de un material diferente una especie de cuero sintético.

Probablemente debió intuir que Spock tendría una respuesta lógica que lo librara de confesar el experimentar algún tipo de sentimientos, así como también sentirse avergonzado en frente de él, era extraño cuanto más preferiría ver que Spock demostrara algún tipo de emoción fuerte que no fuese la ira, (A esa la había sentido de cerca bastante bien), a verlo como había venido a su mundo, como Vulcano lo había visto alguna vez, llevándose dicha experiencia con su destrucción.

—Bueno, después de garantizar nuestra seguridad sería pertinente continuar con la misión anterior, si estas criaturas son como las de la tierra se reproducen en el agua limpia, sin embargo, evitan regresar al lugar donde nacieron, ese será el sitio más seguro.

—Así es Capitán, al contrario de los Vulcanos, ellos no encuentran como un buen lugar para la reproducción.

"Reproducción", probablemente el sinónimo más frío para un acto tan tibio como era hacer el amor, o caliente al solo tener sexo, ¿Cómo había caído por alguien como él?, quizás sería una pregunta más inteligente, ¿Por qué esa forma de ser no interfería con sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo?, Jim estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Spock, y eso no parecía que fuera a convertirse en algo próspero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, y gracias a todos aquellos quienes dejaron un comentario o un kudo en el capítulo anterior, espero que les guste la continuación <3, se que los capítulos son cortos, me gustaría publicar más seguido, pero por ahora solo creo poder una vez en la semana.


	3. Un lugar solo para nosotros dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuanto tiempo... lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve varias complicaciones personales, pero espero ahora si tener tiempo e inspiración para no dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre actualizción y actualización.

_“Bitácora personal del capitán James Tiberius Kirk, fecha estelar 2458.115; cuadrante de exploración Alfa._

_Nos desviamos de la misión principal al encontrarnos con una especie nativa de insectos cuya picadura causa efectos como fiebre alta, mareos y desorbitación, la teniente Chen fue picada por uno de ellos y tanto ella como el médico en jefe fueron energizados de regreso a la nave; disolviendo de esa manera el grupo de exploración, no obstante, tanto el comandante Spock como yo continuamos en la superficie del planeta. Su poder de observación y rápido nivel de respuesta contribuyó a que encontráramos una solución momentánea a la persecución los mismos… Una inusual y vergonzosa solución, desprovistos de nuestro uniforme, y tratando, al menos yo, de actuar como si eso no me afectara.”_

Jim había aprendido que no era tan malo pretendiendo como creía, no era tan bueno como Spock ocultando sus emociones, estaba bastante seguro de igual modo que nadie podría serlo, sin embargo, había disimulado muy bien, o al menos lo suficientemente bien como para engañar a Spock, que este no le gustaba. Tal vez eso se debía en parte a que Spock era malo en los asuntos que involucran emociones y el reconocimiento de las mismas, o que por su forma de ser no fuera tan egocéntrico como solían ser, por ejemplo, los humanos a veces. Si hubiera mirado la mitad de tiempo, o con la mitad de brillo en sus ojos a alguien más, esa persona se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato que le atraía, o al menos se lo habría cuestionado, tomado como una posibilidad; dudaba que Spock hubiera contemplado alguna vez la idea, era su amigo de cualquier manera, no se suponía que se sintiera así respecto a él, quizás esa era la razón principal por la que no había sido descubierto.

Las personas más cercanas a él lo si habían notado, es decir, el buen Doctor y Scotty, los mismos incluso le habían escuchado quejarse de ello abiertamente, y a su vez le habían aconsejado con buenas intenciones innumerables veces, claro que ninguno de esos consejos había llevado a un buen resultado aún; también suponía que todos en el turno alfa lo sospechaban, pero ya fuese por respeto o por falta de interés en asuntos ajenos, jamás le habían hecho ningún comentario insinuante, a pesar de eso también había notado que Sulu y Chekov a veces le miraban de forma condescendiente. Aún así nunca habían tocado el tema, no en su cara al menos, porque si sabía del hecho de que en la nave corría el rumor de que ambos, Spock y él, mantenían un tórrido y secreto romance, algo que se alejaba mucho de la realidad, pero no de sus intenciones y anehlos más profundos.

En la flota no existían tabúes acerca de salir con alguien de distinta especie, él mismo lo había hecho anteriormente, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no existieran obstáculos externos entre ellos, existían por ejemplo razones por las cuales dos oficiales deberían mantener en secreto una relación a pesar de estar las mismas permitidas. Las mismas solían interferir con la toma de decisiones, y cuando no lo hacían de todos modos los altos mandos lo veían de esa manera, al parecer, las decisiones tomadas por compañerismo eran mejor vistas que aquellas que eran tomadas por amor.

Y en esa posición estaba Jim, teniendo ojos solo para su subordinado, lo peor de todo era que no se trataba de atracción física, bueno, “no era únicamente atracción física”, Spock poseía una belleza que no tenía que ver con el tamaño de su cadera, o los huesos sobresalientes que la misma pudiera tener; si hablaba de su fisionomía, quizás, lo que más le llamaba su atención (Dejando aparte sus orejas puntiagudas), era su postura, la forma en que su columna siempre estaba erguida, y sus manos que siempre descansaban detrás de su espalda, como si guardaran algún secreto y tuvieran que mantenerse por ese motivo fuera de su alcance. La forma en que su lengua se movía al hablar, cosas que aunque entendiera la mayor parte de las veces, de todos modos siempre le sonaban como una clase de filosofía.

Sí, él estaba enamorado de Spock, más en esencia que en cuerpo, pero eso no significaba que no se viera afectado por el mismo, es más puede que incluso estuviera encaprichado con la apariencia de su primer oficial, ya que desde que lo había conocido, solía encontrar de atractivo en otras personas cualidades fisionomicas que compartían con Spock, el vulcano no era su tipo en un principio, y no sabía desde cuando, pero ya no le sorprendía que se hubiera convertido en su ideal de belleza, una belleza extraña que ningún otro ser parecía poseer.

Después de caminar alrededor de veinte minutos, el calor de ambos soles del planeta empezaba a diezmar su energía, los mismos parecían querer empezar a descender, sin embargo, no encontraba ninguna diferencia en su calor corporal. La humedad era alta, debido al ambiente en el que estaban, a pesar de no ser una flora antes explorada, su similitud con los pantanos terrestres le hacían sentir que no estaba en un sitio tan inusitado. Su espalda sudorosa le molestaba, pero no tanto como el hecho de que parecía que estaban algo perdidos, muy sedientos, él al menos; y aún así se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan relajado, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera; quizás estar a solas con Spock, después de algún tiempo en el que no habían pasado tiempo juntos “juntos”, influía en su estado de ánimo, aún cuando el moreno apenas hiciera notar su presencia, no emitiendo sonido más que el de sus pasos, o el de su cuerpo rozando alguna rama o planta, ¿Qué no daría por ser alguna de esas plantas?

—¿Spock está todo bien?, —Cuestionó finalmente Jim al sentir que el ameno silencio entre ellos comenzaba a sentirse un tanto incómodo.

No sabía qué era lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente de Spock en esos momentos, o en que ocupara sus pensamientos a parte de la misión actual. Pero, todo esa ausencia de ruido, además de hacerle sentir que bajaba la guardia, le hacía recordar a cuando era reprendido por su tío. Después de que su madre decidiera que para poder criarlo de una manera correcta, “adecuada”, necesitaría ayuda, se habían ido a vivir con él, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en ese sitio. Siempre había sentido que no pertenecía allí, a decir verdad nunca había sentido que perteneciera a ningún lugar hasta que el destino que había evitado le halló, y encontró su lugar en la academía de la flota estelar, en su nave, tomando el mando, aún así, siempre continuo sintiendo que no pertenecía del todo allí, que solo estaba tomando el lugar de George Kirk, que estaba jugando a ser él, o al menos así se sintió hasta que conoció Spock.

Por supuesto, al principio no se habían llevado bien en absoluto, como si sus cargas fueran iguales y por consiguiente se repelieran; pero no era así, ambos estaban representando papeles, sus personalidades, “sus cargas”, siempre habían sido opuestas y ambos lo sabían, quizás esa fuera una de las razones por las cuales le atraía de esa manera.

—Todo lo bien que puede estar dadas las circunstancias Capitán, —Comentó Spock deteniéndose un segundo para analizar el tricorder con más tranquilidad— Respecto al suministro de agua, detectó una gran cantidad de la misma al parecer subterránea, para dar con ella deberíamos internarnos en esa pequeña gruta.

—¿Esa especie de cueva?, —Preguntó asomándose a la misma parándose justo detrás de Spock, era algo complicado concentrarse en la misión cuando tenía la perfecta vista delante de él de toda la hilera de huesos de la columna vertebral del medio vulcano, esas no eran el tipo de cosas a las que tendría que prestar atención en ese momento, pero él no podía decirle a su mente lo que debía pensar o no, como a veces creía que Spock si hacía.

—Así es, Capitán, detectó en la misma distintas formas de vida, criaturas del tipo insectoide al parecer, no coinciden con los datos de las “Libélulas” que hallamos en los alrededores, pero no puedo asegurar que se traten de especies inofensivas.

—Tendremos que entrar y ver Spock, no se preocupe, voy a estar cuidando su retaguardia, —Comentó Jim sin poder disimular una media sonrisa causada por sus propias palabras, por supuesto que cuidaría su espalda, se ocuparía de todo su cuerpo si pudiera, si Spock le diera el consentimiento de hacerlo, por ahora solo podía disfrutar la vista, esperar no ser tan obvio, y aguardar el momento oportuno para declararsele a Spock, eso si ese momento llegaba alguna vez, porque últimamente cada vez estaba menos esperanzado respecto a eso, ¿Cuántas veces tenía que sentir que Spock escapaba de su alcance para finalmente dar un paso hacia él y frenar los suyos?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por su paciencia.


	4. En la oscuridad

—¿No han tenido noticias de Jim y Spock?, —Preguntó el Doctor MacCoy, ingresando al puente con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, su nerviosismo era notable, aunque aún más lo era su irritación; por su puesto que estaba agradecido de estar bien lejos de esos bichos,, pero él era el medico en jefe de esa nave, no soportaba la idea de haber dejado a esos dos a su suerte y sin asistencia medica.

—No, teníamos señal hasta hace poco, pero ahora pareciera que se los hubiera tragado la tierra, había un poco de interferencia en la superficie cuando los bajamos, pero era mínima, en estos momentos parece que alguna cosa la hubiera agravado —Comentó Scotty un poco frustrado, levantándose de la silla del capitán y acercándose a paso lento hacia el doctor. La toma de decisiones, el estar sentado en ese lugar no era algo que le agradara, él solo quería estar en la sala de ingeniería, donde podía dar lo mejor de sí con la confianza suficiente de que no cometería un error fatal… no muy seguido al menos, pero no, Jim había tenido la brillante idea de dejarlo a cargo hasta que regresaran él y/o Spock.

“Solo serán un par de horas Scotty, relájate”, Eso era lo que le había dicho cuando los teletransporto a la superficie de ese planeta, debería haber supuesto que las cosas nunca salían como le decían; no quería decir que le mintieran solo eran desagradables acontecimientos, aunque, si lo pensaba un poco le habían prometido pasar por una base de aprovisionamiento hace más de seis meses, y él aún seguía “parchando y poniéndole cinta adhesiva a todo”, por llamar de alguna manera a el hecho de tener que darle soluciones momentáneas a muchos desperfectos en la nave.

—Siendo ellos dos unos lunáticos no me sorprendería que se hubieran metido en la boca de un lobo, o que los hubiese tragado un agujero negro, —Exclamó el doctor haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha para mostrar más efusividad en lo que decía.— ¿Cuándo va a mandar a alguien allí abajo para que traiga sus traseros de regreso a la nave?

—Tan pronto como eliminemos el peligro que representan esos insectos para el grupo de rescate, —Explicó, tratando de que comprendiera que si no lo hacía no era por falta de preocupación, solo sabía que Jim lo mataría si pusiera en peligro a su tripulación— ¿Cómo se encuentra la teniente Chen?

—Ya está fuera de peligro pero sigue en observación, sus defensas están muy bajas, —Dijo Bones tocándose la frente, aún no encontraba la razón por la cual estaba en ese estado, es decir, la causa eran esos malditos insectos, pero el veneno que le habían inyectado no era algo con lo que hubiera tratado antes, ni él ni nadie en los archivos de la flota estelar.— Solo pasaba por aquí para conocer las novedades, ahora mismo regreso a la bahía médica.  
.  
—Lo acompaño, Señor Sulu le cedo momentáneamente el mando, —Comentó Scott dando un pequeño trote para alcanzar al doctor en el turbo-elevador,— Te alcance.

—¿Está usando a mi paciente para huir de sus responsabilidades Señor Scott?, —Cuestionó McCoy frunciendo el ceño y recostándose en el turbo-ascensor.

—Yo no, jamás, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?, —Comentó algo nervioso— ¿No puedes suponer por una vez que tan solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo?

—Buen intento, pero no, ¿Cuál es el problema?, —Preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero, subiendo justo hasta el borde negro de su camiseta, era evidente que algo lo mantenía incómodo, y el doctor no podía evitar notarlo,— Y no te atrevas a decir que no es “nada”, ¡Por el amor de dios!, no estoy ciego.

—No es na… es solo que... ese no mi lugar, no quiero meter la pata con nuestros amigos allí abajo, puedo tomar la responsabilidad por un tornillo mal puesto en ingeniería, pero no quiero tomar una mala decisión que involucre personas en vez de máquinas, —Sin lugar a dudas ese no era el tipo de preocupaciones que quería tener en su cabeza—, me gustaría ir y arreglar o armar algo, pero con Jayhla en ingeniería soy prácticamente prescindible, Chekov es bueno en esas cosas también y él esta en el puente.

—¿Eso es lo que está en tu mente?, —Dijo alzando la voz un poco enfurecido, deteniendo el movimiento del ascensor— ¡No eres prescindible!, si Jim te dejo a cargo es porque confía en tí, eres él único capaz de hacer un milagro con un par de cables y una tenaza. “Cuando dejas la casa sola, no la dejas a cargo de los niños”; me salvaste de los secuaces de Krall con un montacargas y un mondadientes, estoy seguro de que con todos estos artefactos puedes construir algo que pueda encontrarlos.

—Me alegra que hayas salido entero de esa Doctor, voy a ir a… iré corriendo al sector de ingeniería, —Comentó con una sonrisa al ver como las puertas del ascensor se abrían, al parecer, Bones había subido con la intención de llevarlo allí desde un principio; salió corriendo de ese lugar, pero en menos de un minuto dio la vuelta en los pasillos y volvió a ingresar en el ascensor, plantando sus labios rápidamente sobre los del doctor que aún seguía ahí, ni brusco ni delicado, apenas un mínimo contacto, el suficiente para ser sentido, pero no tanto como para que Bones saliera de la sorpresa antes de que separará los mismos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Solo no quería que pensaras que lo de querer pasar más tiempo contigo era una excusa Leonard, —Afirmó con una sonrisa antes de salir de allí definitivamente, con la firme convicción de hacer algo que pudiera ayudar en la situación y no solo calentar una silla; si McCoy se había mostrado tan preocupado por él no quería imaginar lo angustiado que estaba por la suerte de sus amigos, él era ese tipo de persona, se preocupaba por todos, estaba predispuesto a escucharte, incluso cuando tú no sabías que necesitabas descargarte, y siempre tenía un buen consejo en la punta de su lengua, pero sobre todo tenía un buen corazón.

_“Como que me llamó Montgomery Scott, voy a poner fin a esa angustia”_ , pensó mientras corría por los pasillos del Enterprise.

 

* * *

 

—No veo nada Spock, ¿Qué tal usted?, —Preguntó Jim caminando despacio delante de él.

Habían estado más de diez minutos caminando en línea recta, y aún no encontraban ningún indicio de que hubiera una salida en el otro extremo, la poca luz solar que entraba a la cueva había dejado de alumbrar su camino hace bastante tiempo también. Estaban avanzando sobre un pequeño arroyo, el agua les llegaba solo hasta los tobillos en un principio, pero poco a poco había comenzado a aumentar, tanto en caudal como en profundidad, ahora la corriente les llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, podrían usar la luz de las linternas de las pistolas phaser, pero sería un desperdicio de energía si es que acaso “algo” los atacaba.  
Bueno al menos la tentación era menor, quería autoconvencerse Jim, como si el solo hecho de escuchar la voz de Spock no pudiera erizar su piel.

—Estoy igual capitán, quizás sea mejor encender de una vez las… —Comentó Spock antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por las circunstancias, resbaló al pisar sobre una piedra resbaladiza, húmeda debido a estar debajo del agua; Jim lo sujetó antes de que este cayera, quiso tomarlo del brazo, pero con sus reflejos un poco fuera de tiempo terminó por alcanzar únicamente su mano derecha.

_“Mierda”_ , pensó para sus adentros el rubio, él sabía cuán especial eran sus manos para un vulcano, para Spock, aún recordaba la expresión clara de disgusto que su primer oficial había puesto cuando en una visita diplomática un humanoide tomo a modo de saludo la mano de Spock sin aviso previo; por supuesto que él había negado el asco, porque así era su personalidad, ¿Quién podía saber que tipo de pensamiento o recuerdo desagradable había tenido que experimentar por culpa de ese sujeto?, Jim había estado molesto toda la visita con ese tipo, y había tenido que ignorar la incomodidad de Spock, y la desconsideración por parte del humanoide por tratarse de un embajador de la federación.

Y ahora, con todo lo que él sabía acerca de los vulcanos, con todo lo que sabía acerca de Spock, había caído en el mismo error, ese había sido un terrible descuido. Spock era un telépata, estaba seguro de que no había tenido tiempo de crear ningún tipo de barrera entre ellos dos, todo había sido muy inesperado, él apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, y ahora dudaba si no hubiera sido mejor no haber tenido reacción alguna, él sabía exactamente que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, que era lo que invadía su mente desde que habían descendido del Enterprise, demonios, Spock estaba siempre en su mente, solo que esta vez no de una manera decente, no de una forma que pudiera pasar por afecto o amistad, lo había arruinado.

—Spock yo… —Dijo dubitativo Kirk mientras le ayudaba a pararse, deslizando su mano desde la contraria hasta su muñeca, cortando el contacto de las mismas.

—Gracias capitán, y lamento haber ingresado en su mente sin su consentimiento, —Lo interrumpió Spock cuando por fin estuvo de pie otra vez, esta vez en un sitio más firme.

—No, yo fui quien lo toco de imprevisto, no tiene porque disculparse, yo soy el que debería pedirle disculpas, —Respondió Jim, sin lugar a dudas se sentía avergonzado, fuera de eje y el no poder ver la expresión que tenía Spock en ese momento le ponía nervioso, incluso si era minúsculo él podría ver cualquier cambio en la expresión siempre estoica de su amigo, pero no en la oscuridad.

—Comprendo que si me hubiera lesionado lo hubiera retrasado y bajado las probabilidades de éxito de la misión actual, cualquier cosa que haya creído haber visto, no debería haberlo hecho, no es necesario hablar de ello, —La mente era la última guarida, el último resguardo de nuestro ser, Spock creía que transgredir eso era hermoso e intimidante a la vez, pero esta vez simplemente no estaba seguro de como debía sentirse en realidad.

—Spock déjeme aclarar lo que vio, déjeme ponerlo en palabras, yo…

Quizás el arroyo tenía mente propia, no sería algo muy raro, o por lo menos no sería lo más extraño que hubiesen visto a lo largo de los años que habían prestado servicio en el Enterprise. Pero la forma en que la corriente había aumentado drásticamente de un momento al otro, arrastrándolos a los dos hasta una pequeña pendiente, en el que una pequeña caída de agua que no habían escuchado antes los había hecho separarse, era algo surrealista. La especie de laguna a la que habían caído era bastante profunda, lo suficiente para que le tomara un par de minutos volver a ascender a la superficie, cuando lo hizo y después toser debido al agua que había tragado involuntariamente, y de tomar una bocanada, lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a Spock a viva voz, una, dos, tres veces hasta que empezó a desesperase.

—¡Estoy aquí Jim!, —Escuchó en el medio del eco de su voz retumbando en las paredes de la cueva, sintió el agua moverse a su alrededor, pequeñas ondas que le daban a entender que Spock se iba acercando a él.

—¿Esta usted bien Spock?, —Preguntó el rubio de ojos azules aún un poco preocupado a pesar de haberle oído bastante bien.

—Estoy bien capitán, si usted lo esta también quisiera pedirle que guardara silencio un momento, —Solicito Spock en voz baja.

Jim asintió, aún cuando Spock no podía verlo, y aún sin comprender bien la razón detrás de ese pedido, pero después de que todo se calmara, de que sus voces y el eco de las mismas se fueran apagando, en el techo de la cueva, cual si fueran las estrellas que día a día veía en la pantalla del puente, unas luces doradas y un poco verdes fueron iluminando el lugar, dejando que pudiera observar algo incluso más hermoso, a Spock justo frente a él.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado la continuación <3, siempre pueden dejar un kudo o un comentario si es así xD  
> Me gustaría ir metiendo de ahora en adelante más interacciones de las otras parejitas que me gustan, ¿Les parece buena idea?
> 
> ¡Besos!


	5. Tu fé en mi costado.

Definitivamente no eran estrellas, a pesar de su brillo, y de su formación similar a las de las constelaciones, esas pequeñas luces generaban un pequeño movimiento; al parecer eran algún tipo de especie de insectos luminiscentes, como las luciérnagas en la tierra. Jim recordaba haber tenido  un libro sobre las mismas cuando era un niño, su luz era provocada por una reacción química debajo de su abdomen, que además de eso provocaba un poco de calor; dudaba si acaso fuera lo mismo con esos seres, ya que el lugar en el que estaban era húmedo y frío, más aún estando en el agua.

 

Spock las miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que había visto pocas veces antes, no obstante, conocía su significado, un tanto de asombro, y otro más de curiosidad científica; sumados a la necesidad imperiosa de realizar algún tipo de contacto con esos seres, en algunos aspectos, cuando se trataba de especies y artefactos desconocidas e inexploradas, Spock se comportaba como un niño. Al parecer los sonidos, o quién sabe, quizás también o únicamente las vibraciones hacían que estas apagaran su luz, un mecanismo de defensa que le recordaba a la acción que realizaban en el Enterprise con el camuflaje holográfico, usando los reflectores de imagen; Spock parecía no tener ninguno de ellos, él deliberadamente había extendido su brazo a la espera de que algún insecto se posara en el mismo, si eso no fuera peligroso le parecería tierno.

 

—Fascinante, —Murmuró Spock, tratando de hacer el más mínimo ruido posible, apenas despegando los labios al hablar, pero lo suficiente para que notara sus comisuras elevarse levemente, algo que difícilmente reconocería más que como un espasmo muscular en alguién más; pero que en Spock representaba la sombra de lo que podría ser una sonrisa.— ¿No lo cree así Capitán?

 

—Sí, lo hago... creo que estar junto a usted lo es, —Susurró Jim, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo algunas de las luces de las criaturas parpadearan— Me recuerda al puente, y algunas cosas sobre mi infancia también.

 

—Capitán…

 

—Jim, —Lo interrumpió el mismo— solo Jim, algunas veces me llamas así, ¿Por qué no solo llamarme así siempre?, dada las circunstancias, no creo que antes hayamos compartido más intimidad que ahora.

 

—Porque es mi oficial superior…

 

—También soy su amigo, ¿No es así?, —Lo interrumpió Jim con la voz un poco más aguda— porque yo me comporto con usted como si lo fuera, y algunas es tan difícil, usted no se imagina.

 

—Lamento que mi naturaleza medio Vulcana le obstaculice llevar una mejor relación de camaradería conmigo, —Musitó Spock con los labios apretados, los mismos se estaban tornando violáceos, probablemente debido al en el agua fría, o quizás era solo una ilusión óptica causada por la atípica iluminación.

 

—Usted no lo entiende, no tengo nada en contra de su mente vulcana, la amo, es atractiva, —Contraargumento el rubio, tratando de respirar con calma, no quería olvidar de un momento a otro como flotar y hundirse en ese lugar de repente; aunque con lo embarazoso que todo se estaba tornando quizás no sería la opción más nefasta.  

 

—No comprendo, ¿Entonces es mi parte humana la que le genera un conflicto?, —Cuestionó Spock, levantando una ceja por el desconcierto, instándole a responder.

 

—Spock… ¿Qué es lo que vió cuando toque su mano?, —Preguntó Jim ignorando la anterior duda del medio vulcano, mientras tomaba un poco de agua entre sus manos y la llevaba a su cabello, acomodandolo hacia atrás con sus dedos.

 

—Es algo descortés ignorar mi pregunta y anteponer la suya en nivel de importancia… Jim, —Dijo algo aletargado, como si tuviera que haber frenado a sus palabras antes de llamarle capitán como era lo usual.

 

—Por favor, solo responda Spock, —Insistió el de los ojos azules, estos brillando aún más por la antelación.

 

—Esa no fue una unión mental Jim, tengo el conocimiento de que tiene experiencia en eso; fue un contacto más casual, intenciones, pensamientos fuertes, recurrentes, es a todo lo que tuve acceso, uno en particular… Nos vi a nosotros, en la base estelar Yorktown; pero no era un recuerdo, o no del todo. Usted bajaba de la nave, vestido con su uniforme amarillo, impecable, primero lo sentía triste, solitario y desamparado. Observaba el descenso de la tripulación y cuando terminaba de hacerlo nosotros estábamos allí, esperándolo; fue extraño verme parado ahí desde su perspectiva, con vestimentas civiles y una niña en mis brazos, que estoy seguro usted tendra una idea más concreta sobre quién era; venía a nuestro encuentro con una sonrisa y luego nos íbamos juntos, usted con su mano sobre mi costado y yo le correspondía de la misma manera. ¿Tiene esa escena algo de sentido para usted?

 

Jim se quedó enmudecido al escuchar lo que Spock había experimentado, sin lugar a dudas esa era una de sus ensoñaciones recurrentes, por lo que comprendía la razón por la cual había quedado expuesta a las habilidades sensoriales de Spock. Y aunque sin duda alguna esa secuencia de hechos quizás era la más inocente que su mente podía catalogar entre sus pensamientos fuertes, también era una de las más movilizadoras.

 

* * *

 

Tener una vida aguardando afuera de la nave no era algo fácil, toda la tripulación de la nave interestelar Enterprise lo sabía en mayor o en menor medida, y todos lo sufrían, quienes partían y quienes se quedaban; porque las cosas seguían en movimiento y las vidas avanzan conforme al tiempo transcurriendo.

 

Demora Sulu y uno de sus padres acompañaba su crianza en la tierra, y el otro se perdía de eventos cruciales en la misma cada vez que se en el Enterprise se adentraba más en lo desconocido, lo inexplorado. Quizás se perdiera risas que no volverían a ser escuchadas de la misma forma, o que sí lo serían aunque las razones fueran completamente diferentes, pero eso era lo que había decidido, incluso desde antes del nacimiento de su niña, desde que tenía uso de razón la aspiración más grande de Hikaru había sido convertirse en capitán de una nave estelar, ser timonel solo era un paso previo, el cual no había podido saltarse.

 

El camino a su sueño conllevaba sus sacrificios para quienes no tenían la suerte de tener contactos en la flota, para quienes querían conseguirlo siguiendo un camino recto; para algunas excepcionales personas como su capitán la suerte y astucia les habían proporcionado un camino más corto a sus anhelos, para otros el camino era sinuoso, lleno de tentaciones, peligros y deseos de tirar la toalla o conformarse con sueños más pequeños. Su esposo era la persona indicada para acompañarlo y apoyarlo en su sueño, pero desde un lugar distante, en el que asumía las responsabilidades paternas de ambos, que él no podía cumplir por seguir con los compromisos previos que había tomado en la flota, no era como si no pudiera abandonarlos, él no quería, y quizás era egoísta teniendo en cuenta que la elección le obligaba a abandonar algo de inmenso valor para él, a quienes le apreciaban, pero esa había sido su decisión, y él había aceptado de antemano cualquier consecuencia que pudiera conllevar.

 

Aunque entre las mismas, entre todas las elucubraciones que había hecho, todas sus teorías sobre los riesgos, los padecimientos, el tiempo perdido, la amenaza constante de la muerte y los cambios que la propia existencia traía, jamás hubiera imaginado que un muchacho con acento ruso, rizos dorados y ojos celestes como la estela de un cometa; que se paseaba por los pasillos del enterprise con entusiasmo juvenil, envuelto en una chaqueta amarilla como la suya con unas botas que resonaban en el suelo de los pasillos…. Simplemente jamás imaginó que en el trayecto a la cima, a su sueño, conocería a Pavel Andreievich Chekov, quién aunque no sabía aún si era su amor verdadero o simplemente su refugio en esa nave, estrujaba su corazón cada vez que pensaba en las consecuencias de haberlo conocido. 

 

Compartían con él el sueño de ser capitanes de naves estelares, Sulu le había sugerido entre copas de sake y vodka, algunas veces, y otras entre tragos de whisky y cerveza romulana; que Chekov se convirtiera en su primer oficial una vez que él se convirtiera en capitán, que él mismo lo propondría para el puesto, y es más, que no aceptaría a ningún otro en su lugar, el era la opción más calificada, la más lógica, incluso el Señor Spock y el Señor Scotty lo estaban formando como oficial científico e ingeniero respectivamente. Pero él siempre había rechazado cortésmente la propuesta, estaba seguro de que no se debía a una falta de confianza en sus habilidades, o su capacidad para convertirse en capitán, o que sus ambiciones a esa corta edad ya hubiesen sobrepasado el convertirse en teniente comandante.

 

Pavel solo quería dejarle algo claro, todo lo que existiese entre ellos, la exploración de su situación, acabaría cuando la misión actual de cinco años de exploración de extraños y nuevos mundos llegará a su final.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, ya vamos llegando al nudo de la historia :D


	6. Quiero sentir tu amor

—Demora, ¿Papá sigue en el trabajo?, hay algo importante que debo decirle, ¿Quién te está cuidando ahora?, —Preguntó con voz suave el timonel del Enterprise, buscando con la mirada a quien había atendido la comunicación, pero sin perder de vista a su preciosa niña, con la sonrisa en el rostro que solo un padre orgulloso podría tener.

 

—Estoy con el tío Cho, —Respondió la pequeña corriendo hasta el sillón de la sala donde un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verde oliva estaba sentado.

 

Mientras tanto el señor Scott y Chekov en el mismo recinto estaban trabajando en la comunicación, y en el hecho de que no fuera muy obvio que prestaban atención a la conversación de Sulu con su hija, y posteriormente con el señor que estaba a cargo de ella en ese momento tratando de dejarle en claro su situación actual y algunos recados para su esposo.

 

—¿Ustedes no estaban saliendo?, —Preguntó en voz baja el escocés a su pequeño amigo ruso, mientras acomodaban los circuitos de comunicación.

 

Hace varias horas que no lograban comunicarse con el capitán, y este había tenido la idea de achicar el rango de comunicación para que pudiera ser más concentrado en los alrededores, inhibiendo de tal modo la interferencia o al menos disminuyendola.  Para ello solicitó la ayuda de Pavel en la sala de ingeniería y de Uhura en el puente; pero antes de que se pusieran a intervenir la señal, Chekov había avisado a Sulu para que se contactara con su familia, si los circuitos se sobrecargaban era probable que no tuvieran comunicación hasta que llegaran a la próxima estación estelar de la flota, asique había sido un gesto muy amable de su parte.

 

Scotty hubiese deseado hacer lo mismo con Leonard, incluso dar una alerta a la tripulación en general, pero no era momento para eso, congestionar las líneas tampoco sería bueno; con la alerta que habían dado a la federación debería ser suficiente, seguramente sus familiares serían puestos en aviso en algún momento.

 

—¡Nyet!, —Dijo elevando un poco a voz, para luego bajarla de nuevo— es decir, nosotros no… no en la forma convencional que imaginarías.

 

El mayor hizo una extraña expresión al escucharlo, que reflejaba asombro e incertidumbre en partes iguales, ¿Cómo podrían estar y no estar juntos a la vez?.

 

—¿Entonces cómo es?, —Preguntó finalmente.

 

—No estamos saliendo, nosotros solo estamos juntos mientras el viaje continua, —Explicó el rubio suspirando— Yo no me meto con su familia ni él con lo que haga cuando no estamos en la nave, en teoría así es como funciona, como funcionamos.

 

—¡¿Cómo puede…!? … “¿Cómo puede ser que estés metido en algo así?”, —Murmuró Scott al entender de qué iba su relación, era un tercero en discordia, y estaban engañando a un pobre hombre que se quedaba en la tierra a criar a su hija, ¿Cómo podía el mocoso que él conocía hace tanto hacer eso?— Están engañando a ese pobre tipo y a ti también, ¿No lo ves?

 

—Nyet, no es así, nadie está siendo engañado, el… el esposo de Hikaru sabe que tenemos relaciones, él está de acuerdo con eso, son cinco años de misión separados, ellos ya tenían ese acuerdo antes de que nosotros tuviéramos algo, —Dijo tratando de explicarse, no quería que Scotty creyera que él querría romper un hogar, jamás hubiera estado con Hikaru si fuera de una forma distinta, quería confiar en eso.

 

Scotty se quedó pasmado un momento, sabía que al entrar en misiones así, muchas parejas terminaban por la distancia y las tentaciones que no solo existían en el espacio, sino en cualquier colonia o planeta; muchas de ellas acababan de mala manera por causa de infidelidades, había otros que eran precavidos, y que pesar del amor que pudieran sentir o tenerse, terminaban preventivamente, en buenos términos, para regresar si pasado el tiempo los sentimientos de ambos seguían iguales, perdiendo importancia los aferes que tuvieran en ese lapso de tiempo. Pero era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como seguir estando juntos a pesar de la constante infidelidad, teóricamente sonaba bien, pero los corazones de las personas no funcionaban como la mente podía interpretar ese trato.

 

—¿Eso quiere decir que el esposo de Sulu esta enga… con otra persona también?, pero están juntos cuando pueden verse, —Preguntó curioso.

 

—Ese no es mi asunto, no lo sé, pero supongo que el trato que tienen es equitativo, —Contestó resignado, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, pero si debía hacerlo con alguien era bueno que fuera Scotty, a pesar de ser mayor que él no lo trataba como a un niño, lo apoyaba y le daba buenos consejos— Y si ellos están juntos cuando pueden verse, también es sólo asunto de Hikaru, nosotros solo estamos juntos en la nave.

 

—Comprendo eso… bueno, maso menos lo comprendo, ¡Pero por qué rayos estás ayudandolo a comunicarse con tu rival!, se supone que quieras boicotearlo…

 

—Porque él es feliz cuando habla con ellos, su rostro se ilumina cuando habla de su hija y porque soy su amigo, es lo que se supone deba hacer, quiero estar con él, eso es todo.

 

—Comprendo eso, pero que va a pasar cuando la misión termine, cuando se bajen del Enterprise.

 

Pavel no contestó, solo se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué decirle, porque aún no sabía que iba a pasar exactamente, se había estado repitiendo que pensaría en ello cuando pasara, pero quizás fuese demasiado tarde para tomar una decisión cuando llegaran al otro lado del puente; él solo sabía que que no aguantaría de esa manera mucho tiempo, esperaba que el día llegará pronto para saber que hacer, porque no quería más de eso en su vida, un tierno desamor.

 

\-------------------------

 

—¿Capitán?, ¿Tiene o no un sentido?, —Insistió Spock al ver que el capitán había enmudecido.

 

Spock no era alguien impaciente, esa era una cualidad, o más bien la falta de una virtud humana, la paciencia, como vulcano, sentirse de cualquier manera, aún más,  _ “intranquilo”,  _ no era algo posible, o al menos, no era algo que él considerara posible. Por lo cual descartaba la posibilidad casi al instante, aún sin comprender, este diferente tipo de curiosidad, no era curiosidad científica, y sin duda lo mantenía con sus sentidos exacerbados, tenía que saber pronto el significado que Jim le daba a esa secuencia de imágenes que causaba tantas reacciones incomprensibles en su ser.

 

—Usted sabe que mi padre murió cuando el día en que nací, —Empezó a explicar Jim, Spock solo asintió para no interrumpirlo— Mi madre lo amaba, pero no fui capaz de presenciar ese amor, ella jamás se repuso de la situación; nos fuímos a vivir con su hermano, mi tío, a una granja, nosotros le daríamos una mano, mi hermano Sam y yo; él ayudaría a mamá mientras se sobreponía… eso nunca pasó…

 

—Lamento escuchar eso Jim. —Dijo Spock, su voz y expresión no parecían alteradas, pero Jim sabía que de verdad lo sentía, aún cuando en varias ocasiones, estando frustrado y enojado, le había expresado con cólera, que tenía la creencia de que él era incapaz de sentir algo, cualquier cosa.

 

—Lo sé, y lo agradezco realmente, —Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo— él era un hombre rudo, no era completamente su culpa, tenía sus maneras, yo era un poco rebelde, no me gustaba esa ciudad, no me gustaba la escuela, odia la granja, simplemente sentía que no pertenecía allí; y para empeorar las cosas vivíamos de prestados, mi hermano se fue en cuanto pudo y… a lo que voy es que, nunca sentí de cerca un amor como el que probablemente sus padres se tenían, se que Sarek es como usted, pero usted entiende, ¿No es así?

 

—¿Se refiere a que mi padre es un vulcano?, —Preguntó sin obtener por respuesta más que un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Jim decidió proseguir.

 

—No sabía, no tenía conocimiento real de que algo como eso existiera, de que lo necesitara, menos de que lo deseara, no hasta que no los vi, a Sulu, su esposo, su hija.

 

Después de que Jim terminara de hablar Spock intentó analizar la situación, procesar todo lo que su capitán le había confiado, detalles de su infancia y juventud que seguramente solo había compartido con el doctor antes. La niñez del rubio había sido difícil, carente de afecto, y con una figura paterna inexistente, o una desfiguración de la misma en su tío, había sufrido la pérdida, el abandono, la incompetencia y torpeza de una madre al criarlo en un constante estado de duelo. Solo podía imaginarse tal situación, él había crecido con un padre, rígido, del cual durante ese periodo jamás había sentido una acción o mirada aprobatoria, al cual siempre había deseado complacer, conseguir que estuviera orgulloso de él. Y con una madre amorosa, Amanda, a la cual nunca había sabido corresponder como merecía, porque la disciplina Vulcana, la lógica, el deseo de ser reconocido por su figura, Sarek, no se lo habían permitido. Más adelante en su vida había sufrido el duelo, de su madre y su planeta, no imaginaba cómo hubiera superado esa situación siendo un niño, no imaginaba como lo hubiera superado sin Jim, si este no lo hubiera forzado a llorar su pérdida, a permitirse sufrirla.

 

Él siempre había sido el niño de los dos mundos, el que no pertenecía a ningún lado, eso era lo único que sabía que compartían, que podía entender y no sólo conjeturar, siempre deseando un lugar al que pertenecer, alguien…

 

—¿Qué tienen que ver esas cosas, Sulu, su hija, con usted y conmigo?, —Preguntó aún confuso.

 

—Todo Spock, simplemente todo, cuando lo vi lo comprendi, era usted, había estado allí todo este tiempo, era con usted con quien quería vivirlo, sentirlo, 

quería sentir su amor.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, termine con los intercambios de San Valentín, así que las actualizaciones "en teoría" van a ir mejor; si a alguien le interesa el Wolvesilver o Bones x Scotty (Sabrían porque rayos estan juntos esos dos aquí (???) xD)
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia, y si quieren comentar haganlo, no muerdo.


	7. Dime que está bien

Después de terminada la transmisión Hikaru le había agradecido por avisarle de lo que sucedía y por facilitar la comunicación con su “hogar”, esa palabra le lastimaba de manera considerable, pero Pavel nunca decía lo que realmente pensaba.

 

Quizás creía que de esa manera estaba mejor armado que cupido con sus estúpidas flechas, que si no lo sabía nadie más, su corazón se convencería de que el hecho de que el hogar de Sulu estuviera en San Francisco y no en esa nave, no le afectaría. Pero eso tenía que terminar, todo eso, ser amigos, ser amantes, estar juntos y a la vez sentirse solitario.

 

Había citado a Sulu esa noche y no sabía que decirle exactamente, quería hablar, pero no quería decirle nada de lo que cruzaba por su mente, tampoco quería decirle cosas que no pensaba, aunque seguramente era lo que acabaría haciendo.

 

No fue hasta que regresaron el comandante y el Kapitán a la nave que Chekov tuvo una revelación, una idea concreta de lo que haría, de cómo terminaría todo de una vez, sin arrepentimientos y sin rencores; o a menos así lo quería creer.

 

Cuando se vieron a la hora acordada en el camarote de Sulu todo transcurrió como de costumbre, se quitó los zapatos al entrar, cenaron carne asada, con arroz y verduras como guarnición; las cuales el morocho había replicado y traído en dos bandejas del comedor. Luego de eso habían bebido té verde con unos dulces de menta, habían hablado del trabajo, de los rumores que transcurrían sobre la misión en la cual el señor Kirk y el señor Spock se habían visto involucrados; y que habían transformado una riesgosa misión en una escapada romántica.

 

Conversaron sobre la teniente Chen, la cual entrenaba con judo con el de los ojos marrones, y por la cual estaba preocupado. Hablaron de tantas cosas que Chekov cada vez veía más lejana la oportunidad de abrirse con él.

 

Hicieron el amor… quizás no era la mejor manera de describirlo dada la confusa relación que llevaban, pero el rubio no tenía una manera más justa para describir tal acto, su piel desnuda siendo acariciada nunca se sentía de la manera en que lo hacía cuando no eran las manos de Hikaru las que lo hacían; sus manos eran tibias, cualquier otro se sentía como un témpano de hielo, cualquier beso como rosar una estalagmita con los labios y el fundirse en alguien más no le provocaba más que placer carnal y momentáneo. Dos personas desconectadas, no era lo mismo a ser uno solo, cuando estaba con alguien más su cuerpo se fatigaba, cuando estaba con él era su cuerpo y su alma.

 

Descansar sobre el pecho desnudo de Hikaru, con su oído pegado sobre el lugar en que su corazón latía con fuerza siempre le animaba, pero en ese momento.

 

—Cuando el embajador Selek falleció, el comandante iba a regresar a Nuevo Vulcano y dejar la flota, lo ha estado posponiendo, —Habló en voz baja, con el rostro aún semi cubierto con las sábanas.

 

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?,  —Preguntó el morocho algo confuso.

 

—Yo… iré con él.

 

—¿Te irás realmente?

 

—Sí, dime que está bien… nuestra amistad. —Después de todo, eso era lo único que quería conservar, todo lo demás causaba un indescriptible dolor.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Gracias”; _

 

Sin lugar a dudas el sentir gratitud era un sentimiento, una emoción que surgía a partir del reconocimiento de recibir algo en beneficio a su persona; por más que eso fuera lo último que Jim hubiera querido escuchar como respuesta a sus sentimientos, lo hubiera aceptado con felicidad, aún cuando la misma fuera ínfima y entremezclada con sentimientos de remordimiento, frustración y dolor, si fuera agradecimiento lo que Spock experimentaba ante la revelación de los sentimientos que tenía para con él. Pero no, lo que su amor le generaba a Spock era una deuda moral, estaba intrínseco en su expresión entre confusa y dolida, en su tono de voz, era como si sintiera que tenía la obligación de compensarlo de alguna manera, por no sentirse de la misma manera, por haber ocasionando que surgieran esos sentimientos en su capitán.

 

“ _ Lo siento”,  _ eso era lo que su mente había pensado y sus labios no se habían atrevido a pronunciar, el rubio estaba casi seguro de eso; todo debería haber sido lo suficientemente vergonzoso, malo, pero no, en vez de dejar las cosas así, cuando aún guardaba un poco la dignidad como su oficial superior, como su amigo, él había tomado ventaja de la situación, de la presión que dicha amistad ejercía en su razón y voluntad, para pedirle, solicitarle algo a lo que no tenía derecho, Spock no le correspondía, esa no era su culpa y aún así… Era normal que le estuviera evitando.

 

Ahora, de regreso en la nave, y con copiosas cantidades de alcohol en la sangre todo eso le parecía distante, una ensoñación, él confesandole su amor a Spock, ser transportado a la nave por Scotty y Chekov, haberles agradecido a todos, esperar mojado y semi desnudo en la sala de teletransporte a que le trajeran un uniforme, junto a un Spock con el rostro pálido, al cual no podía mirar a los ojos, incluso aunque lo intentara, porque esos ojos café no querían encontrarse con los suyos para quizás apaciguar un poco su culpa, su arrepentimiento.

 

—¿Entonces se le declaró?, —Preguntó Bones aún un poco incrédulo, sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero aún así ese suceso se había hecho esperar por tanto tiempo que no presentía un rápido desenlace.— ¿Qué es lo que él dijo?

 

—Nada… —Respondió con pesadumbre, frotándose la sien.

 

—¿Nada?, —Volvió a cuestionar el médico en jefe del Enterprise en un tono de voz un poco más elevado.

 

—Bueno, sí, dijo algo, luego de mirarme anonadado y en silencio por un buen rato, con tal expresión de sorpresa que nadie osaría dudar de que nunca sospechó nada de eso, y diría que aún en estado de conmoción él dijo… Solo dijo: “ _ Gracias, Jim”.  _ —Bufó el de los ojos azules sirviéndose otra copa de Brandy sureño que era de la reserva especial de Bones, hacía varias rondas que el buen doctor había desistido de seguirle el ritmo al beber, y aún así sería necesario abrir otra botella, y si dependía de la elección del rubio sería de algo más fuerte.

 

—Ese duende de sangre verde, —Maldijo entre dientes McCoy, para luego dar un pequeño golpe en la mesa de su escritorio, para él siempre había estado claro que lo que ambos sentían, aún cuando trataran de disimularlo, era mutuo; él mismo había insistido a Jim que debía declararse de una buena vez. También había hablado con Spock a solas cuando se presentaba la ocasión, dejándole “pistas” en forma de consejos, para que eventualmente fuera advirtiendo por su cuenta los sentimientos que estaba seguro sentía por Jim, nada de eso había dado frutos, puede que inclusive lo acobardara, que logrará que Jim se precipitara.— Jim… Lo lamento tanto, por haberte empujado a hacerlo.

 

—Tú no me… Eres un buen amigo Bones, fui yo quien decidió hacerlo, parecía el momento idóneo, la oscuridad, el agua fuente de vida, nosotros solos, las luces, no hubiera sido más perfecto si lo hubiera planeado, —Dijo levantando su copa— Ve el lado positivo, al menos ahora vamos a ser igual de miserables en el amor, hasta ahora vivías quejándote de que no me había declarado realmente como tú, y que no había sido rechazado aún, brindemos, ya estamos en sintonía.

 

—Sobre eso…  —Lo interrumpió el castaño sin saber si terminar o no la frase, quizás no era el momento más adecuado.

 

—¿Qué?, ¿Pasó algo de lo que no esté al tanto?, —Cuestionó curioso.

 

—Bueno, —Comenzó a hablar el doctor mientras analizaba el semblante de su amigo.

 

—Vamos, Bones, puedes hablar, estoy cansado de que hablemos de mí.

 

—¿Realmente te cansas de hablar de ti algunas veces?, —Preguntó divertido, obteniendo solo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de su amigo, seguido de un gesto con la palma de la mano indicando que prosiguiera— Scotty… él me besó.

 

—¡Scotty te besó!, —Exclamó perplejo el rubio, en un tono de voz bastante elevado.— ¡¿Eso qué significa?!

 

—¡Cierra el pico Jim!, ¿Quieres que te escuché toda la tripulación?, —Se quejó molesto el médico, como si las paredes de la bahía médica fueran de papel y no de un material resistente y aislante del sonido.— Y no sé aún qué significa, cuando dije sobre mis sentimientos, bueno, él insistió en seguir siendo amigos, pero también en pasar más tiempo juntos, creía que lo hacía por compromiso, nunca considere nuestras reuniones como citas y ahora… Maldito escocés.

 

—¿Te tiene confundido, no es así?, bueno deberíamos brindar de cualquier modo, —Dijo chocando su vaso contra el de su amigo.

 

Compartiendo la alegría de su amigo, su pena era menor, era una de las ventajas de estar rodeado de personas queridas; se preguntaba si Spock tendría con quien hablar de lo que había pasado, si le merecía la pena hacerlo, si había alguien tan cercano y especial a él para que se abriera de tal manera, solo podía pensar en Uhura, y que con todo lo que había hecho no quería enterarse de que lo había empujado a su lado, eso era lo último que hubiera querido.

 

_ “Gracias Jim, pero yo…” _

 

_ “¿Esta bien si lo beso?, una única vez, de la manera humana, es lo único que le pido, dime que esta bien” _

 

_ “Dime que esta bien…” _

 

—¡ _ Mierda! _ —, esa palabra invadía su mente, debió decir: dime “si” esta bien, debió decir que estaba bien que dijera que no, oh mejor, no debió haber dicho nada, pedido ninguna cosa, Spock no le debía nada, no era su culpa que no se sintiera igual. El único culpable allí era él, de que ahora Spock le evitará, de que no quisiera estar cerca de él y tratara de verle lo menos posible, había jodido todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve un poco bloqueada últimamente, espero que les guste, el tiempo libre es cada vez más escaso también y la facultad no ayuda. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan kudos y comentan, me anima mucho a la hora de escribir <3


	8. Me sentí enamorado

Jim no quiso admitir que había bebido más de la cuenta, Bones le había ofrecido inyectarle un hypospray con una toxina que aceleraría su metabolismo, y por lo tanto ayudaría al mismo a eliminar los efectos del alcohol en sangre más rápido; pero Jim no le había dejado, se había empeñado en que el alcohol no le había afectado y que tomaría como un desacato a su rango, y a su amistad, si este intentaba ponerle cualquier cosa en el torrente sanguíneo. Se excuso con el doctor después del pequeño exabrupto, y alegó que podía regresar solo a su camarote, descansar le haría todo el bien que necesitará, así lo creía, así fuera una cruda, un corazón roto o una mente arrepentida, no había nada que un buen descanso no arreglara, con sus energías repuestas podría fingir todo lo que quisiera.

 

Había pocas cosas que pudieran superar a las creencias de un hombre, quizás lo único que lograba barrer con todas ellas eran los sentimientos.

Pero Spock no era solo un hombre, era medio vulcano, había crecido arraigado a sus creencias como si fueran las raíces de una planta, no podía esperar que se deshiciera de ellas y cayera como un árbol viejo; y sobre todo tenía que hacerse a la idea de que Spock no tenía sentimientos, es decir, estaba claro para él y para cualquiera de sus amigos que Spock si los tenía, sentimientos tan fuertes y puros que deslumbrarían a cualquier ser que los pudiera apreciar, pero mientras Spock no los tuviera en cuenta, no había nada que hacer,  _ “los mismos no existían”. _

 

Al salir de la bahía médica se sintió algo perdido, en su defensa, todos los pasillos del Enterprise eran parecidos, con la misma ausencia de color y personalidad que un hospital; era raro, eso nunca le había resultado tan deprimente hasta ese momento. Debía estar cerca de la cubierta de oficiales, porque al avanzar un poco más vio a Chekov siendo echado fuera de un camarote, sin camisa y sin botas, las cuales luego salieron disparadas una impactando contra una pared y otra contra el alférez… no, el chico ya no era alférez, no más, había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso; los mismos años desde que él mismo había sido asignado como capitán en el Enterprise, el tiempo aunque relativo, pasaba para todos.

 

Le consolaba en cierta medida no ser el único en la nave con problemas de esa naturaleza, el ver en ese estado a Chekov le recordaba a sus tiempos como cadete en la flota estelar, donde lo más cerca a conocer nuevos mundos y civilizaciones venía aparejado de mantener relaciones interpersonales con otros cadetes. Le hubiera gustado iniciar una conversación con el muchacho, quizás proporcionarle un consejo e incluso recibir alguno de este, después de todo, el buen conocimiento no discrimina la edad, aunque muchas veces venga en compañía de la misma;pero no en ese estado, y no parecía que fuera un buen momento para él tampoco, por lo que solo se limitó a inclinar la cabeza cuando este le saludó de manera formal y algo avergonzado.

 

Quizás el camino hubiera sido más corto si hubiese tomado el turbo elevador antes, pero simplemente no lo había hallado, lo que era algo tonto ya que ir del puente a la enfermería, y de ella a su camarote era lo que hacía prácticamente todos los días desde hacía años; no era un camino que desconociera, puede que si hubiese bebido de más.

 

—Es la segunda vez que intentas devolver lo que ya ha sido dado, Nyota, no es costumbre Vulcana regresar lo que ha sido entregado a modo de obsequio.

 

Escuchó ni bien las puertas se abrieron, en ese sosegado y en ocasiones como esa el que llegaba a ser “Irritante” tono de voz que tan bien conocía. No era necesario que se preguntará dos veces a quien pertenecía, era Spock… hablando con Uhura al parecer, en otro momento trataría de ignorar el hecho y evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación con ellos, evitar emitir alguna frase que denotara lo molesto y dolido que lo hacía sentir que Spock siguiera intentando mantener todo lo que le unía a Uhura. Aún recordaba la sorpresa que le había ocasionado el enterarse que ellos dos salían, no había notado ningún comportamiento antes que lo hubiera hecho sospechar eso, y si comparaba su comportamiento antes y su comportamiento ahora, ellos dos podrían haber regresado sin que él tuviera una pista concreta sobre ello, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado todo el tiempo por ese hecho. 

 

—¿Acaso sus costumbres son mejores que las nuestras Spock?, —Interrumpió Kirk, Nyota lucía sorprendida por su intromisión, a tal punto que se había quedado muda, sin reacción aparente más que sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos; mientras que Spock había alzado una ceja en lo que Jim entendía como un gesto de incredulidad— Lo lamento, ¿Acaso estaban teniendo una conversación secreta en medio del pasillo?

 

Se expresó con sarcasmo.

 

—Capitán, no se trata de una conversación secreta, pero si de un tema privado, el cual es pertinente únicamente para la teniente y yo, —respondió Spock cortante, como marcandole un límite de manera implícita— Pero atendiendo a su consulta, las costumbres Vulcanas y las humanas son diferentes, no existe un valor por el cual se pueda juzgar una por sobre la otra.

 

—¡Oh!, pero usted lo hace, nos trata como si fuésemos inferiores, nadie alcanza el nivel de perfección de su modelo ideal; porque no se ha puesto a pensar en lo que ese collar significa para Uhura, o para cualquiera que esté interesado en ella, solo importa lo que representa para usted, ¿Por qué no lo acepta de regreso?.

 

—Me sentí enamorado cuando se lo dí, esa es la razón, que las circunstancias hayan cambiado no cambia el pasado.

 

Esas palabras habían tomado con la guardia baja a Jim, creía que incluso a Uhura la había  dejado perpleja, como si fuera algo que jamás le hubiera dicho directamente, quizás eso la había hecho feliz, no podría darse cuenta de ello en ese momento; pero para él había sido como el golpe de un Gorn a la altura del pecho, sentía presión sobre el mismo, y hasta podía imaginar que el ardor que sentía se podría haber debido a las garras de dicha criaturas incrustandose en el y desgarrando tanto su piel como su camisa, algo que sería común dado su historial con dichas prendas; hasta ese momento todas sus palabras habían sido pronunciadas con ira, con un enojo tal que hacía que no tuviera perspectiva de lo que estaba haciendo, de que no era nada de Spock más que su superior, y que eso no le daba derecho a meterse en sus asuntos amorosos, es más, debería mantener distancia de sus subordinados y las relaciones que estos tuvieran, más aún a sabiendas de que mantenía sentimientos fuertes por uno de ellos. Pero no quería pensar en ello ahora que ya había empezado con ello, no entendía como Spock podía reprimir sus sentimientos de esa manera, él necesitaba descargarse o sentía que explotaría, a veces el moreno le daba esa impresión, la de ser un geiser esperando a soltar la presión, la ira, que solo se manifestaba en la tensión que tenía en el rostro y tono de voz cada vez que decía algo con su lógica aplastante.

 

—Quizás no lo sepa, pero, es de humanos regresar las cosas que se dan en una relación cuando esta termina, ¡Por amor de dios Spock!, le dio el collar de su madre, no cree que todo el mundo está esperando que regresen, ¿Por qué no se lo pide de una buena vez?

 

—¡Ya lo ha hecho!, ¿Esta bien?, —Habló la teniente— Y en su momento le he dicho que no, no vamos a regresar a ser pareja con Spock, y es un tema que solo nos concierne a nosotros, si alguna persona está interesada en mi, o interesada en  _ “él” _ ... Solo es un asunto que tendremos que resolver por separado, conservare este collar por el momento Spock…

 

—Hasta que decida dárselo a alguien más adecuado, lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho Nyota.

 

Spock había sido rechazado… ¿Por qué Jim no lograba conseguir alivio después de oír eso?, de escuchar que ellos no regresarían, y que el temor a que todo eso sucediera, todo ese tiempo no había sido más que algo infundado, un incendio que había comenzado como una llama pequeña, una idea en su mente que se había convertido en un incendio, como si verlos interactuar tanto hubiese sido como un gélido viento. Sabía muy bien la respuesta, la infelicidad de Spock no podría ser nunca razón de alivio en su ser, ¿No conocía él muy bien lo mucho que dolía el rechazo de alguien que estaba cerca?, se sentía como estar a una milla de alguien que respira sobre tu hombro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy, ha pasado un largo tiempo de nuevo, si les reconforta tengo escrito a grandes rasgos todo lo que se viene, pero no tengo casi tiempo para escribirlo.
> 
> Quiero llegar al final pronto!, gracias por el apoyo, y los comentarios que me dejan se me hacen tan lindos.


	9. Un desastre de adentro hacia afuera

Uhura dejó el lugar después de besar a Spock en la mejilla y acariciar la contraria en un recorrido que finalizó en su mentón. Le pidió que intentara descansar, esas eran las cosas que definitivamente decían “Te amo” sin decirlo explícitamente, sí lo quería, por qué no volver simplemente con Spock, por qué torturarlo y a él, en esa incertidumbre; ella una de las personas más inteligentes en su tripulación, no debía habérsele escapado el hecho de que Jim estaba enamorado de su ex-pareja, quizás era su culpa, había sido tan obvio respecto a sus sentimientos que interferia en el buen desenvolvimiento de su reconciliación.

 

Uhura era su amiga, daría su vida por su capitán y lo seguiría a donde fuera, la había culpado por ser su amiga, porque de ser cualquier desconocida él hubiese peleado con más ahínco por el triunfo de sus intenciones para con su primer oficial. Pero eso no era necesariamente verdad, no hubiese habido demasiada diferencia si Spock hubiera estado soltero desde un principio, el problema era él, no era el tipo de Spock, incluso ser su amigo se había visto como algo casi imposible, había una barrera invisible a su alrededor que no le dejaba llegar a él, al fondo de sus sentimientos, no podía tocarlo, exactamente como cuando se había quedado atrapado por voluntad propia en la cámara del núcleo warp.

 

—Capitán… ¿Es costumbre humana abandonar un recinto para dar por finalizada una conversación?, —Preguntó Spock con una cara de poker.

 

—No, no lo es, —Respondió aún algo shockeado por el momento.

 

—Entonces va a tener que disculpar mis costumbres Vulcanas  _ “superiores”,  _ —dijo Spock, en un tono que rozaba lo descarado.

 

Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a su camarote a paso normal, pero que con su agilidad y largas piernas era considerablemente rápido; le tomó unos segundos a Kirk para reaccionar, le dejó sin habla y a la vez con la sensación de dejarle la palabra en la boca.

 

—No lo disculpo, —expresó Jim siguiéndole el paso.

 

—Está fuera de mis posibilidades hacer algo más que disculparme por lo incordiado que pueda llegar a hacerlo sentir mi cultura, —Exclamó Spock deteniendo sus pasos— ¿Existe alguna manera en que pueda sugerirle que desista de proseguir por el mismo camino que transito sin que resulte en una forma de disgustarlo?

 

—¡No lo estoy siguiendo!, solo estoy yendo a mi camarote.

 

—Entonces lo instó a continuar su camino, me dirigiré al puente.

 

—¡Madure Spock!, —Se quejó Jim, tomándolo del brazo derecho.— Cambie de actitud.

 

—¿Cuál de todas mis actitudes?, expresó múltiples actitudes a la vez, ¿Cuál de ellas es la que considera una muestra fáctica de inmadurez?, ¿Es el hecho de que intente evitar una confrontación con usted?, o quizás el hecho de que quiera evitar su compañía cuando se ve afectado por el efecto de copiosas cantidades de etanol.

 

—No estoy alcoholizado, bebí, pero no estoy ebrio Spock, ambos sabemos que ese no es el problema que tiene conmigo, —expresó aminorando la fuerza con la que sostenía su agarre al ver como los ojos marrones de Spock descendieron para observar su mano.

 

—No creo tener ningún dilema con usted capitán, pero ilustreme.

 

—Está molesto por lo que pasó en la cueva, ¡Yo no lo force a besarme!, lamento que le disgustara tanto y que le parezca funesto que este enamorado de usted, pero se supone que seguimos siendo amigos; y los amigos no se evitan como si uno de ellos padeciera la peste, —Se lamentó soltandolo para poder llevar sus manos a su rostro— Está arrepentido de haberme dejado hacerlo, lo comprendo, ¿Acaso cree que no lo hago yo también, de haber cedido a un impulso tan mezquino?, no debería haberlo hecho, lo sé ahora, si hubiera sabido la forma en la que afectaría nuestra relación jamás lo hubiera planteado si quiera; pero como podría haberlo supuesto, usted actúa como si la ruptura con Uhura jamás hubiera pasado, como imaginar que le costaría tanto ignorar el hecho de que me gusta.

 

— _ Jim…  _ —Musitó Spock al ver la dimensión en que sus acciones le habían afectado, jamás había sido su intención herirlo de ninguna manera— ¿Esa es la manera tan terrible en que lo hice sentir al dejar que me besara?

 

—No, no lo es, yo no… tiene razón, no debería hablar con usted estando ebrio, mi cerebro y la falta de oxígeno en mi sangre está traicionándome, —Se excusó Jim dándole una palmada en el hombro— Yo… que descanse Spock, cuando vaya a hacerlo, no tome todos los turnos en el puente mientras no esté, deje que Sulu se familiarice y tome experiencia con el mando también, disculpeme… por todo.

 

Jim se disponía a ir a su camarote, su problema medianamente había tomado un curso de reparación ahora que conocía como todo eso había hecho sentir a su capitán, podía simplemente dejar a las cosas tomar su curso; pero no podía, le debía más a él, un sinceramiento aún si no le podía explicar del todo los motivos por los cuales le había rechazado, su capitán merecía más que su propia auto consolación.

 

—No estoy molesto, —dijo en un tono un tanto más elevado que su seco tono habitual— Por el beso, por sus sentimientos, estoy honrado de que los sienta hacia mi persona.

 

—Spock, por favor, ahórrese el discurso de lo halagado que lo hace sentir, intentaré no volver a molestarle, no sabía que seguía interesado en Uhura, digo, me hacía a la idea porque ella aún tenía el colgante que le dio, pero suponer y saber son dos cosas diferentes, muy diferentes —suspiró profundo— No es mi intención frustrar las posibilidades que tenga de regresar con ella... de ser feliz.

 

—No tengo arrepentimientos…

 

—¿Qué?, —Preguntó confuso Jim, sin entender a qué se refería o porque había salido con esa frase de la nada.

 

—Sobre el beso, no estoy arrepentido, y no me sentí de ninguna manera forzado a hacerlo, de manera que no debería sentirse culpable por pedirmelo; se que cree que mis sentimientos hacía Nyota están relacionados con que le rechazara y que por eso reaccionó airado al presenciar nuestra conversación, y aunque aún siento el mismo afecto y respeto por ella que el que sentía cuando le di ese presente, mis razones para rechazar el mantener una relación con usted son personales, ajenas a ella.

 

—¿Entonces cuál es la razón?, ¿Por qué no puede corresponderme o al menos continuar tratandome como su amigo?, —Cuestionó Jim tomándolo de ambos hombros.

 

—En su ensoñación, lo entendí, el papel que quiere que tome en su vida, lo que quiere sea, no puedo ser esa persona.

 

—No quiero que usted sea nadie más que usted, Spock; su parte humana, su parte vulcana, las amo por igual, no le estoy pidiendo que cambie, —Explicó Jim acercándose más a él, teniendo su rostro a escasos milímetros del de Spock; podía sentir su podría respiración salir de forma irregular, anhelante, su saliva bajando por su garganta haciendo a su manzana de Adam prácticamente bailar, pero no podía adelantarse, no podía acercarse más de lo que se le estaba implícitamente permitido.

 

—Lo sé…

 

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Spock? —Le interrumpió abruptamente.

 

—No creo… sé, que no podría mantener una relación con usted como la que tienen Sulu, Ben y su hija; por favor, no me pida que me explaye, no es mi intención que ninguno de nosotros salga lastimado, lo estoy evitando porque no es mi intención herir o darle esperanzas sobre algo que no va a suceder.

 

—Lo comprendo, pero Spock yo…

 

_ “Capitán se necesita su asistencia en el puente”,  _ lo interrumpió la voz de el oficial de comunicaciones que era recambio de Uhura durante el turno beta. Probablemente era mejor que se fuera antes de verse más patético, Jim se apartó de Spock y este tan solo asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada, pero él supuso que se sentía aliviado de que le dejara en paz, y si eso era lo que Spock quería, lo intentaría, lo más fuerte que pudiera.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Mientras tanto en la enfermería.

 

—¿Entonces ellos están saliendo?, jamás lo hubiera supuesto, Hikaru luce tan correcto, incluso rayando en lo Vulcano, y está engañando a su esposo con el niño ruso, pobre muchacho, se que le tienes aprecio, esto debe tenerte muy molesto, —Dijo McCoy sacando de su gaveta un vino sauriano de reserva para compartirlo con el ingeniero, puso dos vasos sobre su escritorio.

 

—Si, no es exactamente tan malo como se escucha, Pavel me dio un par de explicaciones que…

 

—¡Basura!, —Lo cortó en seco el doctor.— ¡Pura basura!, no se pueden racionalizar las relaciones como si se tratara de computadoras en lugar de personas, él está tratando amorosamente a dos personas, ¿Cómo creía que eso iba a terminar?, ni siquiera Spock haría algo tan frío.

 

—Empiezo a pensar que contarte mi día para que dejaras de pensar en tu trabajo un poco no es tan desestresante como sonaba en mi mente, —Se burló Scotty— ¿Por qué no solo disfrutamos de este vino añejo, gruñón?, quizás después pueda convencerte en tomar una siesta en lugar de seguir con tu investigación.

 

—Puedes intentar que descanse pero no puedes evitar que piense en los problemas, el estado de la teniente Chen no ha mostrado ningún avance o retroceso; si no estuvieras aquí seguramente seguiría en el laboratorio, al menos se encuentra estable, —dijo chocando su vaso contra el de Scotty— No podría tomar una siesta, claro que si tuviera algo de compañía…

 

—¿Es eso un intento de coqueteo?, —Se rió el escocés.

 

—No lo sé, ¿Funciona contigo?, —Preguntó Leonard con una sonrisa coqueta, bajando su vaso al escritorio para poder tomar con ella la mano izquierda de Scotty.

 

Justo en el momento en que estaba por preguntarle que había sido todo ese asunto del beso, las puertas de su oficina se abrieron, dejando entrever la silueta de la persona que menos desearía ver en ese momento, o cualquier otro. Un cuerpo alargado y estilizado, tez color cetrino, ojos oscuros  y orejas en punta como un duende.

 

—Spock, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?, —Cuestionó molesto.

 

—Bueno, ¿Esta sigue siendo la enfermería o se ha transformado en su camarote?, —Preguntó con el tono neutral que tanto de quicio le sacaba a McCoy.

 

—Bueno, si me lo preguntan a mí, duerme mucho más aquí que en su propio cuarto, —Argumento Scotty casi en un murmuro.

 

—¿Está enfermo Spock?, ¿Acaso lo picó el mismo insecto que a la teniente?, —Cuestiono McCoy acercándose a él en medio segundo con su tricorder médico en mano.

 

—No creo que sea lo mismo, —Expresó Spock sintiéndose un poco débil, lo suficiente para apoyarse en McCoy.

—¡Mi dios!, yo soy el doctor, déjeme a mí los diagnósticos médicos, —Se quejo el médico ayudando a que se apoyara en el escritorio para poder escanearlo con más facilidad.

 

—Déjeme insistir, —Expresó Spock levantando un poco la camiseta de su uniforme, dejando a la vista un brillo azul-verdoso en su costado izquierdo, a la altura de sus últimas costillas.

 

—¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ya esta a nada del final, gracias por su apoyo, en serio me motiva mucho.


	10. Lo único que te he causado es dolor

—¿Uhura?, ¿Está segura que la comunicación proviene de la flota?, —Preguntó Jim algo molesto, no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medio hacer, se suponía que su misión era explorar el planeta, no entendía como de un momento al otro podían ordenarles abandonar la órbita del mismo, menos aún cuando alguien de su tripulación había sido herida en el proceso de reconocimiento.   
  
—Me temo que sí capitán, al parecer la federación ha cedido la explotación del planeta a un consorcio minero, por considerar la inexistencia de formas de vida inteligente o una ecología particularmente inestable, —Se explicó la teniente.   
  
—Eso es absurdo, no es como si el planeta fuera desértico, y la vida animal que encontramos no era precisamente inofensiva; se suponía que nuestra misión era ver la viabilidad que existía de establecer una colonia de investigación, el Doctor McCoy aún no ha encontrado una solución al estado de la teniente Chen, no podemos simplemente cambiar el curso con nuestra jefa de seguridad herida, en estado crítico para ser más precisos, —Se quejo Jim observando disimuladamente a Uhura, ella no lucía molesta y se comportaba profesionalmente, demasiado para su gusto, porque le hacía sentir que el único incómodo con la situación era él.— Menos aún cuando nuestra misión se ve reformada por vanos intereses económicos.   
  
Conocía a Spock bastante bien para estar casi seguro de que le había contado a ella sobre el beso que habían compartido, por más ilógico que sonará al pensar que él había querido regresar con la teniente; porque resultaba más carente de lógica hubiera sido mentir, y si había algo que Spock ciertamente no hacía o al menos no como los humanos hacían, era el hecho de ocultar información pensando en el beneficio que eso contraería. Y ella era su amiga, probablemente la única tan cercana a él como lo eran en contraparte Leonard y él mismo, si no se lo había transmitido a ella, seguramente no había salido de sus labios ninguna palabra al respecto aún, y no creía que eso fuera posible. Jim no se creía un Adonis, ni tenía en tan alta estima la capacidad que poseía al besar, pero estaba seguro que tratándose de Spock, cualquier nivel de técnica le hubiera descolocado, exactamente como le había pasado a él.   
  
—Señor Chekov, mantenga el curso sobre la órbita del planeta hasta nuevo aviso, —Ordenó Jim, no sin ser interrumpido casi al instante por la voz del oficial de navegación.   
  
—Soy Latimer, Capitán, tengo entendido que Chekov… perdón, el teniente Chekov le aviso que me pidió cubrir su turno, intercambiarlos, —Se corrigió a sí mismo.   
  
—Comprendo... Sulu quiero que forme un equipo de exploración, convenza a los miembros de la tripulación que crea necesarios para la misión de unírsele y lo veo en una hora en la sala de teletransporte, —Se sonrió Jim, no iba a dejar que algo como un complejo minero entorpeciera la investigación de Bones— Vamos a recolectar muestras de las especies que observamos la primera vez.

 

Apenas escuchó del capitán que estaba a cargo de reclutar a los miembros de la misión de exploración sintió el peso del mando sobre sus hombros, no era la primera vez que estaba al mando de esa cantidad de hombres, es más, había tomado momentáneamente el mando de toda la tripulación en más de una ocasión, aún si había sido brevemente; pero eso siempre era diferente, salir a lo desconocido con más que su propia vida como responsabilidad era algo que no le permitía ni un atisbo de egoísmo en la protección de su persona sin antes asegurar la seguridad del grupo, claro que el capitán estaría allí para evaluar su desempeño, aunque quizás eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo alteraba un poco más. Tenía al menos un panorama de lo que se encontraría, y a diferencia del primer grupo de exploración iban a contar con los implementos necesarios para no llamar la atención de las criaturas que habitaban ese planeta, a no ser que se encontraran con alguna otra forma de vida conflictiva ese debía ser un descenso casi rutinario, él conocía bastante de botánica lo que sería una ventaja al determinar que especies eran más relevantes en ese momento; al parecer el único trabajo realmente complejo sería escoger a su grupo de exploración y convencerlos de unirse, no podía simplemente escoger a aquellos con quien tuviera más trato o pudiera convencer de forma más fácil, debía intentar reclutar a los más aptos para la misión… Pavel Chekov encabezaba esa lista, quizás el ruso encabezaría cualquier lista que Sulu pudiera hacer, pero dejando de lado sus aspectos personales, o al menos creyéndolo, no podía dejar de considerarlo como la persona más inteligente en la nave.

 

Seguramente era una forma desconsiderada de intentar volver a entablar una conversación con él, no habían cruzado palabra desde que le había echado de su camarote semidesnudo y arrojándole su ropa fuera con algo de rabia; no había sido la forma más sensata de actuar, pero era como se había sentido en ese momento, su relación por diversas razones, como por ejemplo que él estuviera casado y tuviera una hija posteriormente, no se podía considerar seria, por más que en el dia a dia, y estableciéndose una rutina entre ellos así se sintiera. Quizás era momento de preguntarle a Pavel que era lo que había estado esperando de esa relación desde un principio, las intenciones del ruso no habían estado para él más claras que sus propios y entroncados sentimientos, no podía culparlo por nada, él era quien había propiciado todo ese enredo y en todo caso, ambos sabían quién era el culpable de todo, pero hallar un responsable no mejoraba las cosas, ni siquiera las aminoraba.

 

¿Estaba preocupado porque de dejarlo estaría solo en esa nave de nuevo?, ¿O estaba preocupado por si se sentiría de la misma aún cuando regresara a su hogar?, no estaba seguro, tampoco quería esperar y averiguarlo, por todo lo que eso acarrearía de ser su pálpito correcto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

No podía respirar con normalidad, eso era un hecho, lo había sentido por primera vez en la cueva; y aunque en su momento no le había dado demasiada importancia, a pesar de que jamás le había sucedido al besar de la manera humana. La forma en que la sensación había ido empeorando de manera gradual, en lugar de desaparecer, le había alertado; nunca había escuchado que un exabrupto emocional pudiera desatar el mal que afectaba a los varones de su especie, malestar del cual se creía, o mejor dicho, esperaba estar exento, debido a su herencia materna.

 

Aún así, sabía que debido a la forma de vivir estrictamente lógica que llevaba viviendo su especie desde la revolución que la introducción filosofía de Surak había ocasionado, lo emocional y la enfermedad en los Vulcanos estaban intrínsecamente ligados, de cierta manera, el amor así como cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento fuerte, estaban relacionados con la enfermedad, y en casos más graves, con la muerte. Agradeció internamente que su parte lógica no se viera alterada como ocurría por lo general, no al menos en una medida en la que él mismo pudiera percibirlo; discutió con su capitán, ¿Era él o eran sus hormonas lo que lo habían orillado a hacerlo?, o quizás Jim, con su impetuosa forma de demostrarle que incluso cuando él no aceptaba el hecho de que sus sentimientos afectaran de forma importante en su vida, Jim quería entenderlos mejor que él, que era quien los experimentaba.

 

Habían discutido frente a Nyota, jamás hubiera deseado hacerlo, pero el planteo de Jim era lógico, ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo amigo de Nyota pero le costaba tanto proseguir con su amistad con Jim?, la respuesta era simple, Jim y Nyota eran personas diferentes, habían compartido experiencias diferentes juntos, significaban cosas diferentes para Spock; eso le llevaba a considerar que era lógico actuar de manera diferente con cada uno de ellos, podía estar cerca de Nyota, porque a pesar de seguir sintiéndose de la misma manera respecto a ella, no sentía la necesidad de regresar con ella, sí, se lo había pedido, debido a que la razón por la cual la había dejado era que dejaría la nave y se establecería en Vulcano; dado que decidió continuar con la misión de cinco años, la razón para dejarla había perdido validez, sin embargo Nyota no lo había visto de la misma manera y lo había rechazado.

 

_ “Spock, te quiero, pero... no soy la razón de que hayas regresado a la nave, es mejor para nosotros continuar como amigos, dado que nadie ha salido herido aún”. _

 

_ “¿Cuál es la razón entonces?”, preguntó curioso. _

 

_ “Eres inteligente, sabes la razón, aquí”, expresó apuntando a su costado. _

 

_ “Pero eres tan inteligente, que tu mente trata de descifrarlo, como si fuera un código, y no lo es, es solo un sentimiento”. _

 

En cambio con Jim, no podía volver a actuar como su amigo con normalidad, al fin lo había entendido, la razón por la cual había regresado era él; pero no podía salir con él, porque su capitán deseaba y merecía más de lo que él podía ofrecerle; ni siquiera su mano le pertenecía, la posibilidad de formar una familia con él, como Jim siempre había deseado era inexistente.

 

—Su pulso es de 312, ¡Mierda!, Spock présteme atención, —Habló con fuerza McCoy, ante un Spock que parecía con su mente en otro lugar, a punto de desmayarse— está sufriendo taquicardia, su presión sanguínea está mal también, “asumiendo que pueda llamar a esa cosa verde en sus venas sangre”

 

—Se supone que esta sea prácticamente inexistente, pero sus valores están en 60, —Explicó McCoy mientras lo examinaba— ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse así?

  
—Después de regresar a la nave en la última misión… —Respondió Spock mientras se recostaba en la camilla a insistencia del Doctor, su pulso estaba demasiado elevado para ser un Vulcano en descanso, aún así McCoy quería mantenerlo en completa inactividad como si eso fuera a tener mucha influencia en su estado de salud. — Quizás, incluso antes, durante la misión.   
  
—¿Escuche bien?, ¡¿Está así desde su última misión y no había pasado por la enfermería?!, —dijo el Doctor inyectándole un tranquilízate en el cuello, una solución que sabía era solo temporal; no habría hyposprays que le ayudaran si no descubría pronto lo que le sucedía— Su corazón está actuando como un tambor de guerra, sin mencionar que su abdomen se ve como una maldita alerta verde y usted apenas aparece por la enfermería, mi Dios, ¡¿Esta buscando matarse, Spock?!, ¿Por qué no vino de inmediato?   
  
—Se lo aseguro, finalizar mi existencia no es parte de mis planes; en un principio confundí los síntomas con… un suceso interpersonal me hizo creer que eran consecuencias normales respecto a acciones que ocurrieron en la misión, —Explicó Spock sin dejar claro nada exactamente.

 

—¿Un suceso interpersonal?, —Cuestionó Leonard sin entender a qué se refería.

 

—Así es, uno que está ligado a la biología, los síntomas eran una respuesta esperable ante tal suceso, —Se explayó sin sostenerle la mirada a McCoy.— Después, ante el hecho de que los síntomas no se apaciguaban concluí que se debía a una afección Vulcana, de haberla tenido, no había nada que se hubiera podido hacer en la bahía médica, esa es la razón por la cual no había venido antes; después de descubrir el síntoma más reciente, el brillo en mi abdomen, decidí que tal vez estaba equivocado.

 

—Decidió que estaba equivocado... hagame y hágase un favor, no vuelva a autodiagnosticarse, ¡Y déjeme hacer mi maldito trabajo!, —Se quejó McCoy molesto con Spock, y consigo mismo, porque no tenía idea de que era lo que Spock tenía.— El tricorder no indica nada raro, a excepción de esa maldita mancha verde.

 

—No era mi intención denostar su trabajo Leonard, conozco sus capacidades y las acreditaciones que lo preceden; sin embargo dado su personalidad me pareció que azorarlo con un problema que carecía de solución a mi parecer, era algo que no debía hacer.

 

—Algo muy altruista Spock, pero soy el médico en jefe de esta nave, la próxima vez que piense en ocultarme información respecto a su salud le confinare a descanso obligatorio por todo un mes, que digo un mes, un año entero, maldito duende, —Volvió a reclamar McCoy, molesto con la situación.

 

La teniente Chen ya era una paciente en estado crítico desde hacía varios turnos, había enfermado frente a sus narices y aún así no había logrado traer mejora alguna en su condición, aún así, al menos ella estaba estable en cierto sentido; en cambio con Spock, no conocía ni tenía la más remota idea de que podía haberle afectado o el momento exacto en el cual había adquirido el mal que le aquejaba, y su organismo parecía actuar de manera revoltosa, su sintomatología le llevaría a un desenlace fatal si no encontraba rápido la causa del mismo y una respuesta tanto pronta como efectiva.

 

  
—Tendré que avisarle al capitán de inmediato, —Explicó McCoy, sabía que no era algo fácil de decir.

 

Sabía que Jim no iba a reaccionar bien a la noticia, incluso él siendo un doctor se veía comprometido en sus sentimientos debido a quien era su paciente, mucho más de lo usual. Se sentó primero a mirar el tricorder, ignorando la luz verde en su abdomen, lo que tenía Spock parecía por los síntomas, ser un tipo muy extraño y progresivo de anemia, pero su conteo de glóbulos verdes indicaba valores normales, lo único fuera de lo común era su nivel de oxígeno, el cual estaba por los suelos, a tal punto de que de no haberle inyectado con un oxigenador… quizás hubiese fallecido por asfixia. Spock no tenía razones para padecer Hipoxia, o quizás las había muchas, pero no iba a descubrirlas si Spock no colaboraba con él para poder realizar un diagnóstico.

 

—Preferiría que no lo hiciera, el capitán está por realizar una misión, no sería prudente que tuviera su mente ocupada en esto, —Dijo Spock a penas pudiendo usar su voz.

 

—Yo preferiría una enfermería vacía y poder echarme una siesta de vez en cuando pero no todo lo que uno prefiere es posible, menos con un capitán y un primer oficial como ustedes dos, al borde de la muerte al menos una vez por misión, —Se quejó McCoy— ¿Va decirme lo que sucedió o tendré que preguntarle a Jim?

 

—No me agrada ninguna de las opciones.

 

—No me sorprende, yo en cambio, aunque no lo crea preferiría oirlo de usted.

 

—¿Está enamorado del señor Scott?, —Preguntó Spock, sacando la conversación totalmente de curso.

 

—¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta en este momento?, —Preguntó confuso y algo molesto McCoy.

 

—Ustedes, cuando los interrumpí parecía que compartían una cita, usted se veía… feliz.

 

—Para alguien que pretende no tener emociones es bastante sensitivo, probablemente tendría paciencia para entablar un debate filosófico amoroso con usted ahora, ¡Si no estuviera cansado de sus constantes experiencias cercanas a la muerte!

 

—Creame, es algo pertinente a mi salud… cree que el sentirse de tal manera pueda ocasionar la muerte.

 

—No está hablando metafóricamente, ¿Verdad?, —Preguntó sin hallar claridad en lo que trataba de decir.

 

—Creo que la razón de mi enfermedad está ligada a Jim… A lo que siente por mí.

 

—No puedo creerlo… estaba en lo correcto, siempre he estado en lo correcto, realmente es alérgico a todo el espectro de emociones humanas, —Dijo McCoy cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— ¿Recién se entera de ello?, y yo que le llame sensitivo. ¿Va a decirme de una buena vez lo que sucedió, o espera empeorar para hacerlo?

 

—Si, y no a su segunda consulta, dado que tengo un impedimento físico para relatarle con normalidad lo que sucedió, —Explicó Spock con apenas un hilo de voz— Y de que será igualmente vergonzante... déjeme mostrarle lo que sucedió.

 

—¿Mostrarme?, —Cuestionó McCoy sin comprender.

 

—¿Cuál es su color favorito?, —Preguntó Spock.

 

—¿Por qué se- —¿Por qué sería eso relevante?, quiso preguntar el doctor, pero antes de que pudiera terminar tenía la fría mano de Spock sobre su rostro.

 

Sabía muy bien que estaba en la enfermería, pero no era lo que veía, lo que sentía, lo que percibía, todo a su alrededor era agua y oscuridad, y su garganta se sentía como si hubiese tragado una gran cantidad de líquido involuntariamente… agua, pero con el pequeño toque de un gusto extraño; estaba con Jim, no, no estaba con él, era alguien más, Spock era quien estaba allí con Jim, pero de alguna manera se sentía como si él y Spock estuvieran allí con el capitán, ocupando el mismo espacio, como si el teletransporte los hubiera mezclado, sentía un revuelto en las entrañas como si eso fuera lo que hubiera pasado. De repente todo era silencio y luz, amarillo verdosa, brillante, ¿Eran estrellas?, no, eran insectos, había extendido su mano para tocar uno de ellos, con la punta de su dedo índice.

 

_ “¡Estoy aquí Jim!”,  _ era él gritando, pero no era su voz.

 

_ “¿Está usted bien Spock?”, _ estaba bien, se sentía aún mejor al escuchar la voz de Jim, como si eso le bastará para eso.

 

Le pidió silencio, para que ahora Jim pudiera ver el espectáculo de la naturaleza.

 

Un sobresalto, su corazón había aumentado de ritmo, en el lugar incorrecto para él, pero el natural para Spock, del lado izquierdo a la altura del bazo, ¿A qué se debía el sobresalto?, Jim le había recordado que había tocado su mano hacía apenas unos momentos, era eso.

 

Sulu y su familia, ¿Por qué significaban tanto para Jim?, ¿Por qué eso aterrorizaba tanto a Spock?, estaba nervioso, intranquilo, aún sin comprender el panorama. Su familia, la familia de Jim,  _ familia  _ esa era la clave, ¿Qué era una familia?

Familia:

Del latín familia.   
1\. f. Grupo de personas emparentadas entre sí que viven juntas.  _ La tripulación _ .   
2\. f. Conjunto de ascendientes, descendientes, colaterales y afines de un linaje.  _ Winona, su hermano Sam, su esposa, su sobrino Peter, su padre fallecido… su tío. _   
3\. f. Hijos o descendencia.  **_Hijos…_ ** _ la hija de Sulu y Ben. _   
4\. f. Conjunto de personas que comparten alguna condición, opinión o tendencia.  _ La flota estelar. _   
5\. f.  Conjunto de objetos que presentan características comunes que lo diferencian de otros.   
6\. f.  Cuerpo de una orden o de una comunidad religiosa.   
7\. f. coloq. Grupo de personas relacionadas por amistad o trato.  **_Ellos_ ** .   
8\. f. Biol.  Taxón constituido por varios géneros naturales que poseen gran número de caracteres comunes. La familia de las rosáceas.   
9\. f. Chile.  Enjambre de abejas.

 

_ “¿Qué tienen que ver esas cosas, Sulu, su hija, con usted y conmigo?” _

 

_ “Todo Spock, simplemente todo, cuando lo vi lo comprendi, era usted, había estado allí todo este tiempo, era con usted con quien quería vivirlo, sentirlo, quería sentir su amor.” _ __   
  


Jim quería una familia, quería una familia con él, tener hijos y eso simplemente no era posible. __   
  


_ “Gracias, Jim”; _ ¿Eso era todo?, ¿Todo lo que podía decir?, ¿Todo lo que podía hacer?, ¿No había nada más?, al menos tenía que explicarse, al menos tenía que hacerle saber…

 

_ “Pero yo…” _

 

_ “¿Esta bien si lo beso?, una única vez, de la manera humana, es lo único que le pido, dime que esta bien” _

 

¿Un beso?, decir que sí, aceptar sería imprudente, insensato, eso no arreglaría nada, no cambiaría su infortunada situación. Lo que es necesario nunca es insensato… Su padre le había eso y era lógico; ¿Era necesario ceder a los sentimientos que no podía controlar?, el miedo, la exaltación, el deseo… sí, lo era, era de esa manera, no porque él lo necesitara, sino porque Jim lo hacía, su capitán requería que le dijera que sentirse como lo hacía estaba bien, que no había nada malo en ello, si debía someterse a lo ilógico, si debía subordinarse a sus sentimientos, a su lado humano, entonces lo haría, poner a un lado la lógica, hacer lo que se sentía correcto, al menos una vez.

 

“Está bien”, Jim se había visto confuso, sorprendido, puesto en conflicto dado la respuesta de Spock, quizás esperaba una negativa.

 

_ “Está bien, Jim”,  _ reitero, para que se sienta confiado al respecto.

 

Entonces Jim se acercó a él, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros en el aire, dudando un instante entre si tocarlo o no, sus manos temblaban, podía sentir sus dedos rosandolo involuntariamente, en un movimiento sin determinación. Hasta que las mismas apretaron su piel desnuda, cerúlea, tibia a pesar de lo que podía aparentar, intentó no dar un respingo al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Jim hundiéndose inevitablemente por la fuerza ejercida por sus dedos.

 

Se sentía triste, nervioso y temeroso, por todo lo que Jim podía hacerle sentir, la devoción con que le veía, la amabilidad con que le trataba, con que le tocaba inclusive, expectante al igual que él. Después finalmente pasó, después de interminables segundos uno frente al otro, analizándose, observado sus facciones, respirando en su rostro, exalando su aliento casi directamente hacia sus labios; Jim acortó la milimétrica distancia que les separaba, hasta volverla nula.

 

**_Le besó… y él cerró lentamente os labios de Jim, su textura, aterciopelada como un durazno maduro, su temperatura tibia como los rayos del sol de Vulcano, solitario por su destrucción,  cómo se sentirían de ahora en adelante sus labios al verse separados de los de Jim, de donde pertenecían, justo encima de esa tibieza. Los labios de Jim de ese tono rosa anaranjado, ellos tenían el mejor sabor que hubiera probado jamás; pero a pesar de eso el sabor, ese momento era agridulce, porque nunca sería capaz de besarlos de nuevo… ni siquiera una vez más._ **

 

De un momento ha otro Jim cambio el ritmo, comenzó a besarle con febril premura, sus caricias eran inquietas, sus labios se movían nerviosos sobre los labios ajenos; Spock no podría disfrutar del todo el momento, porque sabía que pasaría tan rápido como el parpadeo de un ojo, y al parecer Jim presentía lo mismo, y por eso se comportaba de tal manera.

 

Un beso es una expresión máxima, Jim estaba exponiendo su alma y Spock construía un muro entre sus sentimientos y los de él, sus labios sellados estaban cediendo al impulso de dejarle pasar, abordarlo como quisiera; cuando de repente un sonido conocido invadió sus oídos Vulcanianos, era el transportador, se separaron jadeantes y al abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba allí...

 

—¡¿Q-QUÉ… QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!, —Moviendo hacia atrás su cabeza por acto reflejo, gesticulando efusivamente cada sílaba— ¡Oh, oh dios!, ¿¡Está fuera de su mente Vulcana!?

 

—Cálmese doctor, la fusión mental tiene como consecuencia la transferencia emocional.

 

—¡Cierre la boca!, y quita esa cosa de mi cara, —Continuó vociferando apartando la mano de Spock de su rostro— ¡Increíble!, ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme que me calme?

 

Exclamó molesto y perturbado, sin la capacidad de mantenerse quieto en su lugar, estaba temblando.

 

—Bastardo de orejas puntiagudas, la primera vez que me pide algo, y es algo como esto.

 

—Tiene razón, —Lo que le había pedido era poco usual, y que requería de demasiada intimidad.— Lo que le solicité fue demasiado.

 

—No éste de acuerdo conmigo Spock, me hace sentir aún más inconfortable. —Se quejó el doctor.

 

—No era mi intención hacerlo sentir incómodo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

 

—En serio, deje de preocuparse por mí, me exaspera, me siento como si fuera a vomitar y estuviese a punto de llorar al mismo maldito tiempo, “no tengo sentimientos” ¡Mi trasero!, ¿Cómo va por ahí presumiendo no sentir nada cuando su mente es un completo caos?, es un hipócrita Spock, maldito duende de sangre verde, ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

 

—Estoy bien...

 

—Al demonio con que estas bien, estuve en tu mente por un segundo y estoy jodido probablemente para toda la vida, sin mencionar que se está asfixiando de a poco. ¿Por qué rechazó a Jim si se sentía de esa manera?

 

—Porque era lo correcto.

 

—No, no lo es, no importa con lógica lo esté analizando, pero sí se siente de esa manera y Jim se siente igual, entonces no lo es lo correcto en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, pero lo siento, aún no es el último capítulo.  
> Me di cuenta que el desastre que hay en mi mente, en el fic, (y en la mente de Spock sobre todo), no me iba a quedar en un solo capítulo.  
> En teoría el siguiente si es el último y aún no se si necesitaré un epílogo o no, gracias por seguir la historia y sobre todo por la paciencia.


	11. Nada esta bien

Se hallaba en su camarote, cambiándose de camisa para la misión, la cual requería que tuviera un traje especial que las libélulas no encontrarán apetecible; cuando estaba a punto de salir McCoy llamó a la puerta a través del intercomunicador, por su tono de voz, ya podía imaginar que lo que venía a decirle no era algo bueno, pero no tenía espacio en su cabeza para nada más que no fuera Spock. Si de algo se trataba la misión en curso, aún más que de defender las directrices de las flota o de defender sus principios respecto a la defensa de las formas de vida; eso se trataba de despejar su mente e intentar borrar por un rato a Spock de ella, aún cuando solo fuera algo momentáneo.

 

—Adelante, —Respondió escueto el rubio, mientras terminaba de colocarse el casco propio del traje de batalla, aunque en esta ocasión no se enfrentarían a algo tan temerario como un Gorn, o a un enemigo de la federación como lo eran los Klingons; se trataba de algo diferente, en esencia se trataba de la eterna lucha entre el hombre y la naturaleza, entre la humanidad y lo desconocido, por supuesto que él nunca había considerado a la naturaleza como un enemigo, y aún así, el hecho de que la mayoría de las defunciones en su nave, no se habían dado por un enemigo con rostro, sino por su encuentro con la naturaleza.

 

—Jim... 

 

—¿Qué sucede Bones?, —Cuestionó el rubio al distinguir la fatalidad en el semblante que traía su amigo.

 

—No hay forma amable en que pueda decirle esto, es sobre Spock...

 

—Si no existe manera cortés de hacerlo no la busqué en vano,  —Se quejó— Hablé de una vez, ¿Qué sucede con él?

 

—Está muriendo, Jim, se sofoca lentamente y no hallo la razón.

 

Las palabras de McCoy habían caído sobre él, como si se tratasen de millones de estalactitas de hielo cayeran desde el techo de su camarote hasta su cabeza; atravesándolo hasta que las puntas se clavasen en su corazón. No podía ser cierto, Spock no podría estar agonizando; había hablado con él horas antes, y estaba bien, sano… ¿Realmente estaba bien?, ¿Lo había observado con detenimiento?, ¿Había visto más allá de sus intereses o deseos?; o simplemente se había en descargar sobre él toda su frustración, impactado como estaba no podía rememorar con claridad los suceso previos a la entrada de McCoy a su camarote, a su terrible revelación.

 

—Eso no puede ser, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?, ¿Por qué tan de repente?, —Jim se acercó al doctor.— ¿Enfermo al igual  que la teniente?, no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Quién está con él en este momento?, ¿Por qué no me llamaste a la enfermería de inmediato Bones?

 

—Tranquilice un poco…

 

—¿Cómo puede pedirme eso?, acaso a ti no te afecta que Spock…

 

—¡Que te tranquilices te digo!, —Vociferó Bones, sacudiéndolo por los hombros— Después de todos estos estos años siendo camaradas, ¿En serio crees que puedes decirme que ese maldito duende no me interesa mucho?, ¡No importa que nunca vaya a decírselo!, es uno de mis mejores amigos en esta nave, al igual que usted. Y si no lo llame de inmediato, no fue porque no quisiera, fue porque era necesario, el mal que aqueja a Spock, está relacionado a ti Jim, o al menos eso piensa él, lo único que está demostrado es que es diferente a lo que enfermo a Chen.

 

—¿A mí?, —Eso no podía ser cierto, él jamás le haría daño a Spock.

 

—Él cree que está relacionado con el beso que le dió, —Jim lo miró sorprendido, al escuchar que sabía que ellos se habían besado, siendo que él aún no le había dicho nada; por sentir vergüenza de su propio accionar. Lo estaría aún más si supiera que Spock no se lo había dicho, sino que se lo había enseñado.

 

—¿Crees que realmente esa pueda ser la causa?

 

—No sé qué pensar, los Vulcanos son sensibles a las emociones fuertes, no solo les afectan psicológicamente, para ellos tienen graves repercusiones físicas; como médico me inclino a pensar que es improbable que un beso por sí solo le está matando, debe haber algo más, pero su sistema inmunológico deprimido está contribuyendo a la rápida evolución de su cuadro… y él mismo es grave.

 

—Vayamos a verle, a mí tendrá que explicarme lo que le sucede; aún si tuviera que obligarlo, no vamos a dejarle morir, —Exclamó Jim con su voz de mando, tratando de reponerse a la noticia, sin importar que tan impactado lo hubiese dejado.

 

—Yo iré por su arpa, el obstinado me pidió ir a su cuarto, cuando se lo negué me pidió que al menos le permitiese tocar, para estar más tranquilo.

 

Antes de salir, Jim se comunicó con el técnico de la sala de teletransporte y le indicó que cuando el grupo de exploración se encontrará allí les dijera que no le esperan, que no bajaría de nuevo a la superficie, por motivos de fuerza mayor.

 

—¿Quiénes bajarán allí?, necesito que me traigan muestras, de los insectos de ese lugar, del agua donde cayeron, la clave podría encontrarse en ello. —Preguntó McCoy, quería estar seguro de que aún si su amigo no bajaba, quiénes bajarán a inspeccionar no regresarían sin cumplir ese objetivo, era primordial disponer de esas especies para estudiarlas.

 

—Sulu comandará, estoy seguro de que no regresará sin cumplir correctamente la misión; Chekov y la alférez Scheck le acompañarán, y daré instrucciones para que la teniente Marcus reemplace a Spock en la misión, —Explicó, pero McCoy había hecho una mueca de disgusto al oírlo— ¿Sucede algo?, confío en mis hombres Bones, no voy a bajar con ellos, no ahora, tengo que… no podré, no si no me disculpo con Spock antes, no sin saber por qué piensa que soy responsable de lo que le sucede.

 

—No desconfío de ellos, solo espero que no mezclen sus asuntos personales en la misión; Scotty me dijo que Sulu echó de mal manera a Chekov de su camarote anoche.

 

—¿Qué disputa tan grave pueden haber tenido?, ellos mejores amigos como nosotros, siempre están juntos; estoy seguro de que pueden esperar a regresar para arreglar sus asuntos.

 

—No Jim, ellos no son mejores amigos como nosotros, son más como usted y Spock.

 

—¿Qué trata de decir con eso?, —Preguntó confuso.

 

—Sulu echó al niño ruso semi desnudo de su camarote, ellos son amantes.

Entonces Jim recordó que él había presenciado eso, Chekov saliendo de un camarote en el pasillo de oficiales; alguien arrojándole su ropa con furia, no le prestó mucha atención en el momento, creyó que salía de su propio cuarto. Pensando en eso ahora, que le echaran de su propia habitación no tenía sentido… la habitación de Sulu y la de Chekov eran contiguas, era normal que se hubiese confundido.

 

Pero Sulu estaba casado con Ben, ellos tenían una hija, ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera engañando con Chekov?, ellos tres eran la imagen de familia amorosa, perfecta más cercana que tenía, eran la razón por la cual había descubierto que Spock era para él más que su amigo en su corazón… era un completo imbécil, obviamente los había idealizado, creía que ambos se estaban sacrificando al estar separados, cuando en realidad todo era diferente en el espacio.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sulu aún no creía la facilidad con la cual Pavel había aceptado acompañarle en la misión de exploración; no sólo porque habían discutido hacía poco, sino porque el joven ruso era poco asiduo a bajar a las superficies de los planetas, prefería la investigación menos directa, de cualquier manera, tampoco se le había escapado el hecho de que posiblemente su rápida afirmativa no había sido más que un truco para que no tuvieran que cruzar más que las palabras estrictamente necesarias. La teniente Carol Marcus les acompañaría, él hubiera preferido al señor Spock, no porque la teniente no fuera igualmente calificada, sino porque eso implicaba que de fallar en su misión se tendría que enfrentar a la reprimenda del capitán y a la lógica irrebatible del comandante, lo cual resultaba demasiado para cualquier ser, viniese del sitio del que viniese, en su caso, San Francisco.

 

El doctor McCoy tampoco estaba disponible, primero creyó que se debía a que él atendía de primera mano el caso de la teniente Chen; pero luego se enteró de que algo incluso peor pasaba, los pacientes críticos habían pasado de ser uno a dos, y ese número incluía nada más y nada menos que al primer oficial del Enterprise, pensar en lo irritable que se encontraba el capitán no era para nada tranquilizador. Quizás debería pedirle a la enfermera Christine que le inyectara un calmante…

 

En fin, Pavel, Christine, Carol, la oficial de seguridad Ivanna Scheck y él, integraban el escuadrón de exploración que tenía como objetivo: “Recolectar formas de vida nativa para su estudio y conservación”

 

Eso quería decir que no solo tenían que capturar insectos, sino que tenían que ser lo bastante precavidos y atentos, para no llevar por error insectos que fueran homólogos en su sexo.

 

—Ivanna, ¿Sabías que las redes como implemento para cazar insectos fueron inventadas en Taganrog, Rusia?, mi ciudad natal, por el biólogo Dimitri Nikolay Sokolov —Comenzó a relatar Pavel con la red en su mano, haciendo alarde frente a la oficial de seguridad—, fue implementada en un principio para atrapar mariposas, pero servirá también para pillar a esos anisópteros.

 

—Tengan cuidado, —Hablo Sulu pasando por el medio de los dos— Esas mallas pueden darles una descarga eléctrica, el señor Scott las acondiciono, no son un juguete para niños.

 

Menciono lo último con sagacidad, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, Pavel estaba claramente coqueteando con la joven en sus narices; no sabía si lo hacía por molestarlo, o si simplemente no le daba importancia a que él se hallara allí observandolo, pero no podía evitar ponerse colérico.

 

Como fuera, la reprimenda había bastado para que todos se pusieran más serios, esa podía aparentar ser una misión sencilla; pero la vida de dos tripulantes dependía de ella, y las mismas pedían de un hilo, porque la primera exploración se les había salido de las manos. La teniente Marcus, analizó con el tricorder la zona, no había rastro de las libélulas, lo mejor sería ir primero registrar el sitio donde el señor Spock y el capitán habían encontrado esa fuente de agua y a los insectos que residían en esa gruta.

 

Salió inmediatamente después que Jim del camarote del mismo, la habitación de Spock era la contigua; e incluso podría haber llegado a ella a través del baño que compartían, como lo hacían la mayoría de los oficiales en parejas de a dos de los mismos. Eso hubiese provocado varios incidentes bochornosos, si los mismos no estuvieran configurados para dar una alerta cuando alguien más se encontraba en el.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

—¿Ocupado Doctor?, —dijo al borde de la risa la voz en acento escocés que siempre le animaba, aunque parado frente a la puerta de Spock la cual se negaba a abrirse con su código de acceso, el cual poseía por ser el médico en jefe de esa nave; la idea de animarse estaba completamente eliminada debido al estrés y mal humor que llevaba encima.

 

—¡Soy un doctor!, ¡Siempre estoy ocupado! —Respondió de mala manera— increíble, me mandó aquí sabiendo que no lograría entrar, debe de estar riéndose de mí en este momento si tiene suficiente aire en los pulmones para hacerlo.

 

—Dejame intentar, que para eso me llamaste ¿No?, —Era cierto, le hubiese gustado contactar con él por gusto, y no porque necesitara sus servicios, pero en esa maldita nave, ¿Cuándo podía hacer algo por gusto?, ¿Cuándo podía estar tranquilo bajo la seguridad de que ninguna vida dependía de él?. 

 

La respuesta era simple: Nunca.

 

Scotty abrió esa puerta en un santiamén, bueno, al menos, lo suficientemente rápido para que el doctor no empezará a golpear la misma debido a la impaciencia; al parecer en Missouri aún era costumbre darle un buen  golpe a las cosas cuando estas no funcionaban correctamente. Aunque en realidad, no había nada de malo con la misma, solo había que tener en cuenta que Spock al parecer había tomado medidas para que nadie entrará en su habitación sin importar su puesto o rango. Claro que este no contaba con que Scotty intentará hackearlo bajo la mirada atenta y ansiosa de la persona que le gustaba, si en cualquier otro momento le hubieran retado a hacerlo se hubiera negado, por respeto y desgano, ante la persona que tenía al lado no.

 

Al abrirse ambos entraron al camarote de Spock, pulcro e Inmaculado, correctamente ordenado, el ambientador funcionando un poco más alto que en el exterior, para que el lugar fuera un poco más cálido, lo suficiente para que Spock sintiera la diferencia, pero no para que no pudiera invitar a nadie allí; aunque el doctor estaba seguro de que no había ingresado nadie más que el moreno desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

—¿¡Dónde demonios guardará Spock ese maldito instrumento!?, —Preguntó alterado, y Scotty se dió cuenta que aunque hablaba no se comunicaba con él, había algo que lo tenía a mal traer. Tan mal como nunca antes lo había visto; al mover el brazo, en medio de lo que parecía una rabieta, una pieza de arte vulcano fue a dar al piso, quebrándose en un miles de pedazos.

 

—¡Soy un estúpido!, —Gritó, pero no se percibía enojo en su voz, estaba quebrada, incluso más que el pedazo de obra que ahora no era más que polvo de arcilla y fragmentos sin sentido.

 

—¿Leonard está todo bien?, —Preguntó el ingeniero acercándose a tomar sus temblorosas manos, no sabía que sucedía pero era claro que se trataba de algo grave.

 

—No sé lo que tiene… no tengo ni siquiera una pista, —Se lamentó— No puedo pasar por eso, ya pasé por eso cuando Jim murió, y ahora Spock… James nunca se repondría, y no podría verle a la cara si les fallo, no podría, ni siquiera podría ver la mía en el espejo.

  
  
  



	12. El amor es un sacrificio

Si existía una razón por la cual Scott admiraba a McCoy más que a cualquier otro tripulante del Enterprise, o yendo a otro nivel, más que a cualquier otro ser que hubiese conocido; sin importar que hubiese conocido hombres tan valientes como su capitán e inteligentes como el señor Spock. Era su capacidad de aguantar el peso, la responsabilidad de que todos en la nave dejaran su vida en sus manos, que su bienestar siempre dependiera de él.

 

Su trabajo nunca tenía respiro, y sabía que si se daba una situación en la que estuviese atravesando un terrible y agonizante dolor, teniendo la ocasión de pedir clemencia, en vez de pedir que el dolor se detuviera, pediría que no hicieran daño a alguien más. Amaba, esa era su cualidad más distinguida, amaba a su hija, amaba a sus amigos, valoraba las vidas de los demás siempre por encima de la suya, y había pasado gran porción de la misma salvando personas de un destino funesto.

 

Y aún así no era suficiente para él, no podía salvarlos a todos, y esa era una realidad que le dolía más que nada en el universo, él era alguien tan increíble que no se lo podía describir con palabras, tan sensible, que escondía sus sentimientos detrás de frases con agresivo sarcasmo, groserías y actuando como un completo gruñón. Él no podría con eso, ¡Que le mandaran a desactivar un torpedo de photom con los ojos vendados!, ¡Que le obligarán a hundirse con su nave!, pero, que la vida de alguien dependiera de que él le salvase con sus propias manos, no podría asumir esa responsabilidad.

 

En comparación, él se consideraba un hombre relativamente común, sin ningún valor extaordinario, nada especial o fuera de lo ordinario, al menos ante sus ojos. Pero había estado equivocado, por alguna extraña razón, rodeado de personas con extraordinarios talentos, Leonard se había fijado en él. En un principio no le dio importancia, creyó que era una confusión, McCoy quería a todos en esa nave, incluso a los que vivía disimulandoles su aprecio, como Spock. Pero era verdad, la persona que cuidaba de todos y no dejaba que nadie cuidara de él, le había escogido, para quererle de manera diferente a los demás.

 

—Siento tantas cosas a la vez que quiero vomitar, —Se quejó McCoy llevando su mano derecha a su boca en un intento de cubrir cualquier vestigio de debilidad, cualquier quejido, su respiración arrítmica, su voz trémula; no iba a permitirse llorar, como si todo se hubiese acabado, como si se hubiese rendido, debía salvar a Spock… Pero había tan poco que pudiera hacer en ese momento, al menos con esos datos, no quería sentir que estaba de brazos cruzados mientras su amigo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. No tener nada que hacer salvo esperar, eso era lo que estaba acabando con él.

 

—Todo va estar bien, Len, —Aborrecía, y la vez lo afligía, el ver a McCoy mortificado, como si él fuese responsable por no hallar la razón del malestar de Spock, se sentía culpable de no estar haciendo nada, a pesar de que la enfermedad que tenía el comandante fuera desconocida; el espacio era una trampa mortal de inhóspitos padecimientos, McCoy siempre lo había dicho, y  era en momentos como estos en los que Scotty tomaba en serio sus palabras— El comandante ha salido airoso de peores situaciones, y tú vas a lograr curarlo, como siempre lo haces.

 

—No siempre… —Refutó.

 

—Es inútil llorar por lo que no puedes hacer, —dijo acercándose a él, posando su mano en la nuca del doctor, acariciando en la zona donde terminaba su cabello— vas a solucionar todo cuando nuestros compañeros regresen a bordo, con todas las variables no hay forma en que no lo logres, Spock resistirá; ahora está con nuestro capitán, si no encuentra fuerza en la persona que ama, ¿Dónde la encontraría?. Tú también tienes que reponerte, él estará bien, ¿Confías en mí?

 

—Eres mi compañero, cómo no confiaría. —Le aseguró, dejando que el ingeniero le estrechara entre sus brazos, que le abrazara, para que al menos de momento, pudiera sentirse más cálido, a salvo.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Después de hablar con McCoy, Jim se dirigió directamente a la bahía médica; no podía, o en realidad, no quería creer que él fuera la causa de ningún mal que padeciera padecer su primer oficial, pero, sí Spock creía eso debía existir una razón; no había notado nada fuera de lo normal en él la última vez que lo había visto, quizás, había dejado ver un poco del lado emocional que siempre mantenía oculto, lo había notado irritado. Pero había pensado que eso tan solo se debía a la rara situación, que la misma lo había desbordado, como había sucedido en pocas pero significativas situaciones con anterioridad, tal vez, le había adjudicado a ese beso más importancia de la que Spock le había dado.

Cuando entró en la enfermería lo observó un instante antes de atreverse a hablar y turbar su intento de calma; Spock mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su piel, (la porción que se podía apreciar), estaba más pálida que de costumbre, su rostro se veía tenso, tenía el ceño fruncido, y respiraba con cierta dificultad aún cuando estaba conectado a un oxigenador.

 

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Spock?, —Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando por fin tuvo el valor de separarlos para emitir sonido. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle “¿Cómo se sentía?”, pero eso hubiera acarreado un debate que en ese momento era mejor evitar, Spock lucía como si algo hubiera drenado su energía, no era momento para agobiarlo.

 

—Exhausto, —respondió lacónico, efectivamente sonaba débil y cansado, su voz era apagada; separó sus manos, las cuales le recordaban a la posición del rezo en algunas religiones de la tierra, pero que sabía que esa posición era una ayuda en un tipo de ritual vulcano de meditación.

 

—Lo veo, —comentó, acercándose a la camilla en la que Spock estaba recostado, y parándose a su lado; el mismo trato de incorporarse, y la situación resultó en lo opuesto a lo que sucedía a diario en el puente, haciéndolo sonreír por un instante.— Bones... Él dijo, ¿Lo que tienes, es por mí causa?

 

—Es una posibilidad que estoy contemplando, pero no existen hechos que puedan constatar los mismos, solo conjeturas.

 

—¿Cree que es mi culpa?, ¿Por besarlo?, eso no tiene ningún sentido, Spock; no es como si nunca hubieras besado a nadie antes, lo hiciste, —exclamó pensando en lo atónito que le había dejado el observar a Spock y Nyota besarse por primera vez, ¡¿Por qué su endemoniada biología vulcana estaba bien con eso y no con él?!—  y no había tenido ese efecto.

 

Termino de decir un poco más bajo, analizando inmediatamente después lo que había, no quería que sonara como si le estuviera recriminando algo, no tenía razón o derecho de hacerlo.

 

—No lo considero responsable de mi situación, esto no es acerca de culpabilidad. Pero existe una causalidad que involucra ese beso, la caverna; toda causa tiene un efecto y viceversa; el principio de uniformidad dice que en idénticas circunstancias, una causa produce siempre el mismo efecto. —Explicó Spock, respirando forzosamente por la nariz, y hablando un poco más bajo y despacio que de costumbre; su fatiga era evidente incluso en su forma de hablar— Si la causa es un beso, el efecto debería ser igual al que han conseguido diferentes besos que haya dado o recibido a lo largo de mi vida, pero…

 

—¿Pero qué, Spock?, ¿Qué es diferente?, —preguntó ansioso, tocando su hombro derecho con la palma de su mano— ¿Por qué enfermo?, si lo supiéramos, seguramente Bones podría ayudarlo.

 

—Es por usted que las circunstancias son diferentes, estoy emocionalmente comprometido, no estoy en control de mis emociones por completo.

 

—¿Emocionalmente comprometido?, ¿Cómo cuándo ocurrió el incidente con Nero?, —preguntó Jim, recordaba que el viejo Spock le había hecho ver que Spock estaba atravesando un momento sensible, de otra manera, no lo hubiera notado, lo vulnerable que estaba. Su madre había fallecido, su planeta natal había sido reducido a polvo espacial al igual que muchos de sus habitantes, y parecía que él estaba bien hasta que había explotado en ira; en otra ocasión, años después, cuando el mismo fue quien falleció, Spock había perdido el control también, eso le habían contado, que había tenido un “encuentro de boxeo con Khan”, ambos precedentes tenían una cosa en común, Spock había estado furioso y no había podido controlar esa ira.— ¿Está enojado conmigo Spock?

 

—No, no lo estoy, no podría describir lo que me acontece, pero podría catalogarlo como una experiencia más agradable… Este sentimiento está más allá de mi comprensión en este momento; esa es la razón por la que confundí mi situación, fui entrenado desde pequeño para identificar los síntomas de un padecimiento que ataca a todos los varones de mi especie, el desequilibrio neuroquímico, la irritabilidad, la inapetencia, los trastornos del sueño… Pero fallé, tuve un equívoco.

 

Probablemente no estaba entendiendo bien a Spock, pero, lo que creía comprender, era que él estaba desbordado por el hecho de que en un principio creyó que su enfermedad era la causa de que su desajuste emocional; pero no era así, él no tenía aquel mal, era algo distinto. Y quizás la relación causa y efecto era al revés, su desajuste emocional había contribuído a su estado, y la causa de su desajuste emocional era él… y el beso que se habían dado.

 

—¿Cuál es el tratamiento para eso?, quizás no sea el mismo problema, pero, si los síntomas son similares. —Quizás podrían darle más tiempo a Bones para descubrir qué le sucedía.

 

—No es convencional, y no es viable ahora. —Contestó tajante.

 

—¿Pero dijo que todos los hombres de su especie lo padecían?, ¿Cómo es posible que un tratamiento no sea posible?, —preguntó Jim confundido, no entendía el motivo, por el cual una enfermedad que no padecía era más importante para Spock que su estado actual, o por qué hablaba con tanto recelo de ello. Todo era tan confuso, hablar como si solo fueran un capitán y su primer oficial, a pesar de que ya le había confesado sus sentimientos.

 

—Desde que vulcano pereció, el tratamiento incluso para los habitantes de la colonia de Nuevo Vulcano ha sido difícil de administrar; podría catalogarse como un problema de falta de “recursos”, —explicó Spock.

 

El rubio entendió que dado la poca antelación con la cual se habían enterado en el consejo Vulcano del ataque, muchas especies nativas, tanto en flora como en fauna se habían extinto, recursos minerales autóctonos y demás no se habían salvado tampoco; incluso los Vulcanos formaban ahora parte de una especie en peligro de extinción. ¿Cuántas colonias habían visto perecer a través de sus viajes al ser atacadas por nuevos virus y riesgos desconocidos?, ellos podrían desaparecer por un golpe de mala suerte.

 

—¿Por qué la federación no está enterada de eso?, seguramente sería de ayuda que…

 

—Es un tema tabú para mi especie, que solo se discute entre aquellos que están implicados, el alto consejo Vulcano no permitiría la intervención en temas que son propios a nuestra cultura. —Se explicó Spock, dándole a entender que no deseaba que le hiciera preguntas al respecto.— De cualquier manera, ese no es el mal que me aqueja en este momento, ocuparse de ello sería irrelevante e innecesario en este momento.

 

—Entonces volvemos a donde empezamos, Spock, ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?, —Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar en la situación, si él era en parte responsable por lo que le sucedía Spock, entonces debía haber algo que pudiera hacer por él, para mejorar la situación.

 

—Seguir desempeñando sus funciones como mi capitán, y si le es posible, como mi amigo.

 

“Como su amigo”, Spock debía estar jugando con él, pensó de inmediato Jim; ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo con eso cuando ambos sabían que lo que sentían era mutuo?, ¿Qué les impedía estar juntos y posteriormente formar una familia si así lo deseaban?, ¿Por qué eso le generaba tanto rechazo?, porque había sido la imagen de él observando a la familia de Sulu lo que...

 

—Spock, corrijame si estoy mal, —dijo Jim aún no muy seguro de la reciente revelación que había tenido— pero, ¿Usted no quiere estar conmigo porque cree lo engañaría?, es decir, que mantendría otras relaciones de carácter romántico como lo hace Sulu con Chekov.

 

Preguntó sujetando con su otra mano el otro hombro de Spock, apretando ligeramente la tela del uniforme y recibiendo de Spock una mirada confusa, sus iris color café brillando mientras le miraba.

 

—Yo no le haría eso, debe disculparme si eso es lo que entendió.

 

—Lo sé Jim, —respondió sereno, pero con un dejo de lo que interpreto como la sombra de una profunda emoción que no podía catalogar—. Sé que usted no sería capaz de tal cosa, y yo tampoco; esa es la razón por la cual no puedo relacionarme con usted de la manera que desea, no puedo. Relacionarme con usted cuando he sido previamente comprometido por mis padres en un ritual que no puedo romper. No sería capaz de pedirle tal sacrificio.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, y por seguir fielmente la historia.


	13. Aquello que no puede vivir o morir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un año desde que no actualizo, (Desearía que fuera un chiste de año nuevo pero no), pero, espero que aun así lo disfruten.

Aquello que no puede vivir o morir

Finalmente la noche llegaba a ese planeta, o lo que se podía considerar “noche”, ya que no se trataba más que de el descenso del sol principal, la otra estrella roja aún alumbraba el firmamento; pero por lo menos el calor había disminuido considerablemente y el cielo se tornaba de un color granate que dejaba que algunas estrellas menores de ese cuadrante se divisaran. Sulu y su equipo se dirigían a las coordenadas en donde se hallaba la gruta que había descrito el capitán, la interferencia magnética había interferido con el deseo de tele transportarse a un sitio más cercano, sin embargo, habían llegado allí sin mayores inconvenientes que un poco de deshidratación.

Las libélulas no habían hecho acto de presencia, y el tricorder que no tenía óptimas condiciones para su uso, fallo en encontrarlas; no era comprensible que habiendo sido atacados el primer escuadrón apenas descendieron, esta comitiva no hubiese encontrado ningún espécimen aún.

El descenso hacía el interior de la caverna fue pausado, recogieron primero una muestra de agua y de suelo de la superficie superior, y observaron con la luz de sus linternas hasta el final del camino, que terminaba en una pequeña pendiente; la acumulación de agua debía tener un final del recorrido, de otro modo, el nivel del agua no sería tan bajo.

Tomaron otra muestra de agua una vez que descendieron, y observaron a las luciérnagas asentadas en el techo de la caverna; inmóviles, lo ideal sería atrapar una y luego buscar la ruta en que el agua salía de ese lugar.

—¿Cómo vamos a alcanzarlas? —Preguntó la teniente de seguridad—, si les disparamos para dispersarles…

—Es una pésima idea, si hacemos eso sería un caos, —Argumentó de inmediato Sulu, interrumpiendo.— “Veo a su phaser acercándose a su mano peligrosamente”, aún no sabemos si son peligrosos.

—Podríamos intentar atraerlos, —Sugirió Pavel, aunque al ser inquirido sobre cómo hacerlo se encogió de hombros pensando en una respuesta. En el momento en que lo sugirió no tenía idea.

—Esos insectos son luminiscentes, si imitamos su onda de luz podríamos atraerlos, —Sugirió la teniente Marcus, después de todo, si tenían un comportamiento similar a las de la tierra, su luz funcionaría a modo de cortejo, claro que los únicos especímenes que volaban eran los machos, la forma de conseguir un espécimen femenino sería otro problema.

—¿Cree que pueda reproducirlo?, —preguntó entonces Sulu, con un tono más suave que el que había usado con los otros oficiales.

—Creo que sí, pero tienen que capturarlo antes de que llegue a la fuente de luz o el calor podría afectarle, —Las luciérnagas emitían una luz tan eficiente que casi no desprendía calor, ese no era el mismo caso con los phasers.

Después de debatir el plan unos minutos, la teniente Marcus se dispuso a hacer un juego de luz con la linterna de su phaser, todos se quedaron callados y el lugar fue invadido por un silencio fresco e imponente; bañado en el brillo de los insectos en lo alto de la caverna. Pavel mencionó en un hilo de voz que podría ser confundido con el ruido del correr del agua, que se sentía como estar en el interior de la catedral en la cual había sido bautizado en San Petersburgo, en la región de Leningrado.

La anécdota fue seguida por una acotación de la teniente de seguridad, que comentó que no le importaría casarse allí; en un claro coqueteo que iba dirigido hacía el Ruso. La acción había molestado a Hikaru, cuyo carácter era por lo general apaciguado, calmo; solía comportarse sosegado en las misiones, pero el hecho de haber terminado su relación con Pavel, a la cual él no le había dado fin, sino que la idea de cortar las cosas de raíz había sido idea del contrario. Todo eso le llevaba a mal traer, lo cual era un pésimo estado para estar a cargo, el mando, era algo que se debía llevar con la cabeza fría.

Había dado un paso en falso, literalmente hablando; ya que al intentar acercarse a ambos para interrumpir su cercanía, había tropezado, llevándose de frente con él a la teniente que involuntariamente disparó una carga de su phaser; el cual no debería estar empuñando en ese momento, pero era una mala costumbre de los oficiales de seguridad el tener siempre a tientas su arma, al estar condicionados a estar preparados a cada momento para el peligro y la defensa.

El lugar había resultado en un caos, la pistola phaser estaba graduada en aturdir, y eso mismo había hecho con las luciérnagas, las había aturdido a tal punto, que habían apagado su luz y habían empezado a tomar un vuelo aleatorio, azaroso.

Afortunadamente los trajes de batalla habían impedido el contacto entre los insectos y el grupo de exploración, por lo cual nadie se había visto contaminado; la rápida reacción de la teniente Marcus había salvado de la ineptitud al grupo, de no ser por ella, aunque con la ayuda meritoria de Christine, el alboroto no hubiera rendido frutos, entre ambas habían conseguido capturar a tres especímenes alados.

—¿En qué estaba pensando al tener desenfundado su Phaser teniente?, ¡Podría haber causado un accidente!, —Se quejó el teniente comandante— Su papel como oficial de seguridad es garantizar la misma para el equipo, ¿Qué dice de sus capacidades el hecho de que en su lugar ponga en riesgo la misión y a sus compañeros?

—No va a volver a suceder señor, —Se excusó la oficial de seguridad.

—Esta bien, mantenga su Phaser en su cintura y su mano apartada de ella, es la última advertencia que voy a hacerle, —Advirtió Hikaru con la voz tensa, así como exigía profesionalidad de parte de sus subordinados, la misión también se la demandaba a él; no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, de no estar consciente de que su acción había contribuido al desarrollo de los hechos, hubiera insistido en la reprimenda.— Bien, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho, el próximo paso será buscar una salida de aquí o de lo contrario deberemos usar el equipo para escalada y volver por donde ingresamos.

El grupo se encaminó por una pequeña abertura natural que se hallaba casi en el extremo opuesto a su entrada, tan solo unos grados más hacía el oeste; después de recorrer unos metros la abertura se bifurco, y Sulu decidió escindir el grupo en dos, para que cada uno examinará un brazo de agua.

—Las comunicaciones están muertas, por lo tanto nos encontraremos de regreso en este punto en veinte minutos y compartiremos novedades. —Explicó Sulu y dividió equitativamente a los equipos, la oficial de seguridad y la teniente Marcus fueron por la abertura izquierda, mientras que la enfermera Chapel y él se dirigirían a la abertura derecha.

—Chekov, —Habló Sulu— Tú te quedarás en el punto de control.

—Preferiría ir con la teniente Marcus.

—No va a ser posible, necesito que alguien se quede aquí en caso de que haya una emergencia.

—Entonces iré contigo. —Afirmó con seguridad.

—No. —Lo contradijo Sulu, en esos momentos no sería favorable que se quedarán a solas.

—Si me dejas aquí en caso de una emergencia sería mejor que el oficial médico estuviera a medio camino entre los dos grupos, —Argumento, decidido a acompañarlo.

Chapel debió notar la determinación casi hostil en su tono de voz, e intuir que Chekov tenía una razón de peso para acompañarle que escapaba a los efectos de la misión; ya que decidió apoyar en la sugerencia al mismo, la decisión seguía dependiendo de Hikaru a pesar de que lo contrariara la mayoría, aun así, decidió inclinarse por la opinión ajena, picado por la curiosidad y angustiado por el deseo de poder entablar alguna palabra con Pavel, sabiendo que ese no era el momento propicio para ello.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos salieron en dirección al sitio que les tocaba explorar, el otro grupo les aventajaba en alrededor de cinco minutos, por lo que ambos iban a paso apresurado para reducir algo de tiempo en el recorrido; hasta que la falta de hidratación, el calor que les generaba los trajes de batalla y ejercicio físico hizo mella en sus cuerpos.

—¿Cómo es posible que aquí dentro, rodeados de tanta agua haga más calor que fuera?, es un infierno, —Se lamentó Hikaru, tomando asiento sobre una formación rocosa un momento.

Sabía que Pavel estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, sin embargo no se había quejado de ello, de hecho, no había emitido palabra hasta el momento, sabía que estaba allí porque podía oír sus pisadas, porque podía verle a su alrededor, pero su mente le decía que se hallaba distante, o que no sé encontraba allí en lo absoluto, era así desde que le había dicho que dejaría la tripulación, quizás inconscientemente lo sabía desde antes, y esa era la razón por la que sentados en sus respectivos lugares siempre le invadía la necesidad de buscar su mano bajo el tablero para que se encontrará con la suya, de despeinar su cabello o jugar con sus dedos, tocarlo para saber qué era real estando consiente de lo que vivían era un tiempo prestado.

Era evidente que su resolución a acompañarlo era meramente en beneficio de la misión y que no había tenido intención de hablar con él en lo absoluto, pero quizás siendo contagiado de las emociones de Hikaru, como si estás hicieran un recorrido por el aire a pesar de los cascos que llevaban puestos; Pavel cedió a la necesidad de hablarle.

—El nivel de humedad en la caverna es mayor que en el exterior, eso hace que aumente la sensación térmica aumente, —Era una conclusión a la que Sulu podría haber llegado por su cuenta, y aun así, él había decidido responderle, más por no poder batallar con la necesidad de interactuar con él que por que creyera necesario decírselo.

—Al señor Spock seguramente le agrado el sitio…

—¿Quieres decir hasta que fue infectado por algo que lo quiere llevar a la muerte?, —Lo interrumpió evidentemente molesto.

—¿Estas preocupado por él?, quiero decir, sé que estás preocupado por él, también lo estoy, es nuestro compañero hace años; pero, el comandante y tú son más cercanos, ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?, —Le preguntó Hikaru, con genuina inquietud, hasta ese momento él se había estado atribuyendo el silencio de Pavel, incluso cuando este lo había dejado a él, sabía que lo había herido; solo después de ver su expresión adolorida y colérica al mencionar a Spock, solo entonces la idea de que otras cosas más importantes podían estar molestándolo pasó por su cabeza.

—Estoy molesto, soy un desastre, y no sé cómo solucionarlo, —  
Sentenció recostando la espalda en uno de los laterales de la caverna, al principio completamente erguido, pero resbalando un poco y separando la parte inferior del cuerpo a medida que hablaba, como si un indescriptible cansancio le consumiera y no tuviera energía para mantenerse en pie; Hikaru lo observo detenidamente, indeciso respecto a acercarse y consolarlo o mantenerse en su sitio, manteniendo la distancia que por respeto debía mantener, Pavel prosiguió y él se quedó inmóvil— aunque lo había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, y me decía: “No te preocupes, después de que lo hagas te sentirás mejor, todo estará bien”, no es cierto, no me siento mejor; lo arruiné todo anoche, y entonces, cuando supe que el señor Spock, que aunque es reservado conmigo sigue siendo mi amigo, cuando me enteré de que estaba enfermo, no puede evitar sentir… Alivio, porque entonces tendría la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas contigo, de no dejar que lo nuestro terminara de tan mala manera y ahora estamos juntos, caminando por el mismo camino, y no siento que ha acabado, siento que si no me detengo a mi mismo acabaré pidiéndote regresar, y todo eso no es solo patético, también es lo más egoísta y despreciable que haya sido antes.

—¿Sabes lo que odio de mí?, cuando el capitán te ve, o el Doctor McCoy, o incluso el señor Spock; ellos te siguen viendo como un niño, como el jovencito de diecisiete años que eras cuando abordaste está nave por primera vez, —dijo acercándose a Pavel por la izquierda, apoyándose en la pared junto a él— yo no lo consigo, no sé si te vi de esa manera alguna vez, y yo no sé si se debe a que solo nos llevamos cuatro años, o a que ahora tienes la edad que yo tenía cuando subí al Enterprise por primera vez, sí es porque viéndote cada día a mí lado acabe enamorándome irremediablemente de ti; pero desearía que fuera diferente, porque te vería solo como un amigo y te tendría aún a mi lado, donde sé que te necesito y si te conozco tan bien como tú me conoces a mí, diría que también es el lugar donde me necesitas.

—No te culpo, no podrías haberlo evitado, la gente atractiva fue inventada en Rusia, —Bromeó, riendo con esfuerzo.

—Eso es cierto… Sin embargo, sé que tú estabas esperando a que yo te dejará, pero no quería, esperaba retrasar este momento, todo lo que se pudiera, y no me di cuenta de que estabas cansado, yo soy el egoísta, el despreciable, y cualquier otra cosa que estés pensando en este momento. Puedes descargarte ahora en estos… Casi tres minutos que tenemos antes de regresar, si así lo deseas.

—Tengo mucho que decirte, pero es como si las palabras estuvieran atascadas en mi mente, en un rompecabezas, —Exclamo ofuscado, golpeando su frente con la punta de sus yemas.

—Solo tranquilizate y aclara tu mente, tú puedes decirme cualquier cosa. —dijo sonriendo, con la misma sonrisa cálida con que lo veía cada vez que hacía algún comentario inteligente que dejaba a la tripulación maravillada, o que le ofrecía cada vez que hacía un comentario sobre las cosas que fueron inventadas en Rusia; incluso cuando todos en la nave estaban hartos de eso, Sulu siempre tenía un gesto amable.

—Es solo… Que quisiera conservar tu amistad, estoy asustado de que esto termine mal, porque ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo a amar de nuevo?

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Cuando por fin parecía alcanzar a Spock, resultaba que había un muro invisible entre ellos, como siempre, porque siempre había estado allí, marcando la distancia que debía mantener de él, solo que en ocasiones no era consciente del mismo, como si una ilusión óptica le hiciera creer que había desaparecido, que Spock se hallaba al alcance de su mano si tenía la suficiente valía, el suficiente arrojo para intentarlo, pero no, entonces un brillo en el cristal cegaba sus ojos y su cuerpo impactaba de lleno contra el muro; el golpe era doloroso, y entonces retrocedía, no porque no pudiera soportarlo con tal de estar cerca de Spock, retrocedía al lugar seguro que significaba su amistad porque estando tan cerca se percataba de un hecho, de una verdad que la mediana distancia le hacía no tener en cuenta: “Los dos se hallaban uno a cada lado del cristal, no podían conectarse; no podían tocarse”. Spock estaba comprometido, la noticia se le había revelado como si se tratase de una sorpresa, pero no podía decir que no estaba consciente del hecho; al fusionar su mente con el viejo Spock lo había sabido, inclusive la había visto, a “T'Pring”, la mujer Vulcana que estaba unida a su comodante en un contrato muy parecido al matrimonio, y que lo único que no lo hacía oficial, era que el mismo debía consumarse para ser efectivo.

Sus esperanzas en que el compromiso hubiese sido invalidado, se basaban en tres aspectos, el menos fuerte era que Spock jamás había mencionado el mismo, sabía que eso bien podía deberse simplemente al carácter del medio vulcano o ha que no se considerará tan cercano como para tratar ese tema tan íntimo con él; los otros dos aspectos que había contemplado si tenían más peso, el primero era el incidente de Nero y el segundo la relación entre Uhura y el mismo. El viejo Spock y su Spock tenían esas claras diferencias en su historia, el Spock de la línea temporal alternativa no sufrió el genocidio de su raza y jamás se relacionó románticamente con la Uhura de su línea temporal, Jim había creído que había una relación en ello, que la razón por la cual salia con ella era porque era libre de hacerlo, siendo franco al respecto, él había asumido el fallecimiento de su prometida, un terrible error.

—Está comprometido, y ella, ¿Ha contactado con ella desde el incidente en Vulcano?, es decir, ¿Ella sigue…?, —“Con vida”, quiso preguntar, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que la pregunta podía ser ruda.

—Desde que fuimos enlazados a la edad de siete años, nosotros no hemos tenido más contacto que ese. Asumí que nuestro compromiso estaba roto cuando decline entrar a la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano para en su lugar dejar el planeta e ingresar a la Academia de la flota estelar, —Asique esa era la razón por la cual se había sentido libre para salir con Uhura, pensó Jim analizado sus palabras— El incidente con Nero dejó a nuestra raza al borde de la extinción, pasada la conmoción note que mi vínculo con ella estaba intacto, debido a que aún puedo sentir su Katra intacto fue innecesario confirmar su supervivencia.

—Así que esa es la razón por la cual usted y Uhura terminaron, —Concluyó, no había en su voz o impresión ni un atisbo de duda, en efecto, no había sido una pregunta.

—No, —Negó Spock— Aunque es posible que la idea de que las circunstancias me inclinaran a contraer matrimonio con alguien de mi especie pudo haber contribuido en su decisión, las razones que me expuso son otras; Nyota ignora mi compromiso.

Entonces había otra razón, una que desconocía, Uhura no sabía que Spock estaba comprometido. Sabiendo todo esto podía imaginar porque Spock no tuvo inconvenientes en salir con Uhura pero era reticente a la idea de salir con él; cuando él empezó a salir con Uhura creía que era un hombre libre, que su compromiso había perdido efecto, T'Pring no tendría interés en contraer matrimonio con él quien la había abandonado en Vulcano.  
Entonces él llego a la tierra y después de conocer a Nyota, quizás con curiosidad por su lado humano inexplorado y por la cultura a la que su madre había resignado al casarse con Sarek, ellos habían terminado por salir juntos, Uhura era muy atractiva e inteligente, Jim podía notar lo que él había visto en ella, era uno de sus mejores oficiales.

Por lo que había deducido por las palabras de Spock, ella le había dejado, por lo que él no tuvo que contarle respecto a compromiso, y si Spock no quería salir con él, era porque ahora estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que casarse y dejar la flota. Lo único que no encajaba en todo esto, era que él le había pedido a ella regresar, eso carecía de lógica.

—¿Entonces porque le dejó?, —Se atrevió a preguntar, Spock se había mostrado más abierto desde que se habían besado, no sabía si esto se debía a que consideraba que eran más cercanos o si acaso era un efecto adverso del mal que le aquejaba; no sería la primera vez que una toxina o algo similar le hacía actuar de forma más relajada, tomar ventaja de ello no era correcto, pero dado a que desde que se había presentado en la enfermería, Spock se había mostrado más estable, teniendo ahora una conversación en la que su falta de oxígeno no le imposibilitaba comunicarse con él, bueno, simplemente creía que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad por deshonesto que eso fuera.

—Cuando yo… Justo antes de la misión en la que nos enfrentamos a Krall, yo recibí una noticia, un acontecimiento que me hizo pensar que seguir retrasando lo inevitable sería absurdo; estaba decidido a dejar la flota estelar y asentarme en la colonia de Nuevo Vulcano, ayudando a mi raza a prosperar. —Empezó a relatar Spock, Jim no había escuchado sobre eso hasta ese momento, y la simple idea de que Spock les dejara se sentía como nudo en la garganta, podía ver en los ojos de Spock un brillo, Jim solo podía pensar en que se sentía culpable por no haber tratado ese tema con él antes, o que era vergüenza al verse expuesto, al parecer no había perdido la intención de decirle.

—Ese acontecimiento, fue el fallecimiento del Embajador Spock, ¿No es verdad?

—Su suposición es correcta.

—Planeaba ocupar su lugar, ¿Era lo que tenía que decirme?, en ese entonces yo le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle y usted me había contestado que usted también…

—Yo simplemente no encontré ocasión para decirle, y entonces el asunto simplemente perdió relevancia.

Perdió relevancia porque había decidido quedarse, en ese tiempo él también había pensado en la idea de dejar la nave y a su tripulación, le habían ofrecido subir al rango de Almirante, y él sentía que no tenía lugar en la nave, no podía verse como un individuo, no podía sentirse más que como un niño que jugaba a ser su padre, un hombre jugando un papel, pretendiendo, de no haber sido por el incidente que le separó de Spock y Bones, de su nave, de su tripulación; quizás en ese momento se encontraría en una oficina en San Francisco, porque no hubiera tenido ocasión de encontrarse a sí mismo, a su lugar en el mundo, que era en esa nave con Spock a su lado. Quizás aún no sabía del todo quién era James T. Kirk, pero sabía dónde y con quién debía estar para lograr definirlo.

¿Spock sabía quién era?, ¿O cuál era su lugar en el mundo?, todo lo que habían hablado le hacía creer que no, que aun cuando él era tan inteligente y lógico; la respuesta a esas preguntas era algo con lo que no había dado con su respuesta, pero si así era, ¿Por qué había regresado a la nave?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más el sonido de la puerta de la enfermería los sustrajo del momento que compartían, Jim retiro sus manos de los hombros de Spock, y giro su cabeza para ver de lado como Bones entraba en la enfermería; cargaba en sus brazos un instrumento que reconoció como el arpa Vulcana de Spock, aquella que le había visto muy pocas veces tocar en público, en todos esos años, lo había hecho un par de veces aleatorias en el comedor, espontáneamente, y una única vez en el puente. Más que una actividad recreativa, creía que Spock lo tomaba como algo introspectivo.

—Doctor. —Dijo Spock a modo de saludo al percatarse de su presencia.

—Bones. —Hablo Jim casi al unísono, un poco descolocado aún, todo lo que habían compartido, le había hecho sentir como si se hallarán sustraídos de todo lo demás, ver a Bones le había arrebatado la sensación, y está había sido reemplazada por preocupación, la idea de que la salud de Spock estaba delicada le había vuelto a la mente.

—¿Interrumpo algo?, —Preguntó Bones al sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Jim afirmó a su pregunta inmediatamente, mientras que Spock la negó rotundamente instantes después, por lo que luego de cruzar miradas, y una nueva ocasión en la que no coincidieron, su capitán cedió a la respuesta que había dado Spock, y le aseguró a un McCoy no muy convencido que no interrumpía nada.

—Veo que se encuentra mejor de ánimos Spock, no se preocupe, va a conseguirlo, —Aseguró el Doctor tratando de motivarlo.

—No tengo pruebas para llegar a dicha conclusión.

—Todo un optimista como siempre, esa es una buena señal, —dijo acercándose para poner en sus manos su instrumento— Intenté estar relajado, el oxígeno tendría que ayudar a que este estable, el grupo de exploración regresará en cualquier momento, cuando lo haga seguramente sabremos lo que tiene.

—¿Seguramente?, —dijo el capitán molesto ante la posibilidad de que pudiera no ser así.

—Sí, posiblemente, soy un doctor, no un adivino; —Él siempre había sido un férreo pesimista, el único lugar donde se permitía tener una esperanza cuando no había nada que le incentivará a conservarla, era en la enfermería, con sus pacientes. Y en estos momentos su paciente era también uno de sus mejores amigos, no necesitaba que le hicieran dudar que tendría éxito al intentar salvarlo.— ¿Saben algo de ellos?

—No, lo último que supe de ellos fue cuando Sulu…

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por el comunicador de la enfermería, el capitán atendió, la comunicación era proveniente de la sala de teletransporte.

—Aquí Kirk.

—Aquí la enfermera Chapel.

—¿Cuáles son las novedades?, —preguntó ansioso.

—Necesitamos urgentemente al Doctor McCoy en la sala de teletransporte.

—¿Alguien del equipo resultó herido?, —preguntó McCoy interrumpiendo preocupado.

—El equipo volvió sin lesiones, pero… Encontramos a un hombre flotando en la caverna y el mismo.

—¿Está muerto?, —Se anticipó a preguntar.

—No Doctor, pero tampoco está vivo.

 


	14. La mejor cura o un sueño imposible

Un hombre que no estaba vivo o muerto, ese fantástico escenario era el que Christine les había planteado a través del comunicador, esa sentencia parecía no tener lógica, parecía un absurdo, un chiste; pero la enferma Chapel era una persona seria, y McCoy se jugaba el pellejo a que la misma no le jugaría una broma estando el señor Spock delicado, después de todo tenía sus sospechas de que la admiración que está le tenía no era simplemente admiración, sino afecto, aprecio, uno que no era correspondido, se preocuparía por ello si no fuera una constante que Spock no correspondiera a los sentimientos de los demás. Al menos ahora podía asegurar, (porque lo había experimentado de primera mano), que éste guardaba sentimientos muy profundos por su mejor amigo, aun así, no se esperanzaba en que estos fueran a resolver sus conflictos emocionales pronto.

Y no era como si pudiera culpar a Spock por todo el asunto —aunque le gustaría y mucho—, Jim también llevaba algo de responsabilidad en eso, por mucho tiempo se había puesto en el lugar de su mejor amigo solo con tal de estar cerca de él, lo que su capitán consideraba un privilegio, él lo veía como algún tipo de tortura arcaica. La formalidad con que se trataban, lo difícil que se le hacía comunicarse con él de temas personales, ambos tenían problemas expresando sus sentimientos, tan bravos como eran enfrentándose a lo inexplorado, ellos temían, actuaban con cautela y se movían por terreno seguro, Jim para no abrumar a Spock y por su temor a no ser correspondido, y Spock… bueno, para hacer un examen exhaustivo de su psique tendría que estar en su mente o viceversa, que Dios lo amparara si algo así llegaba a suceder de nuevo, a resumidas cuentas, a Spock le asustaba sentir, porque tener sentimientos le haría más humano.

Para ser una raza que amaba y defendía cada pequeña criatura, cuantos reparos tenían con la humanidad, en el fondo porque los tenían, profundos y tumultuosos sentimientos que agobiarian e intimidarian a cualquier humano; o por lo menos esa era su hipótesis sobre los Vulcanos.

—Voy en camino —dijo McCoy ni bien pudo salir de su estado de estupefacción—, no lo muevan.

—Lo esperamos, —dijo la enfermera, notablemente más tranquila.

—Que nadie abandone la sala de teletransporte, mantendremos al grupo en cuarentena bajo observación, —Añadió antes de dar por finalizada la conversación.

—¿Cree que ese hombre tenga lo mismo que Spock?, —Preguntó Jim, esperanzado en que la nueva información pudiera servir para diagnosticar el mal que aquejaba a su primer oficial, a la vez que mortificado porque el cuadro de Spock pudiera avanzar de la misma manera.

—No lo sé, lo encontraron flotando en esa caverna, es posible, ¿De dónde habrá salido ese hombre?, creía que en ese planeta no había ningún organismo de esa complejidad.

—La federación cedió la exploración del planeta a un consorcio minero, —dijo Spock, atento la conversación a pesar de que sus compañeros debatían cómo si él no se hallara presente.

—Debe tratarse de un obrero, lo que no entiendo, es que no hayan reportado ninguna desaparición o inconveniente a la flota, —dijo Jim pensativo, la idea de que esos trabajadores les estaban ocultando información hizo aparición en su mente, y sus sospechas respecto a esa concesión aumentaron.

—Debo irme, —dijo McCoy.

—Déjeme acompañarlo, —dijo Spock tratando de ponerse en pie.

—De ninguna manera, duende —lo retó Bones—, su estado es crítico, cualquier patógeno podría matarlo en este momento, no se expondrá a lo que sea que tiene ese sujeto.

 

 

McCoy no tardo mucho más en salir, fue rumbo a la sala de teletransporte, y al llegar encontró al escuadrón de exploración aún con sus trajes de batalla aislantes; recostado en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, rubio canoso, piel rosácea y pecosa, de alrededor de un metro setenta de altura, de cuerpo robusto y cubierto con un mono de trabajo color gris totalmente empapado. A pesar de su estado rígido y de que su respiración era imperceptible a simple vista, el color en su cuerpo no era el de un cadáver. Lo analizó con su tricorder médico y efectivamente estaba vivo, las señales de vida eran débiles, aunque sorprendentemente estables, su metabolismo había descendido drásticamente al igual que su temperatura corporal, el primero solo funcionaba al treinta por ciento.

—Este hombre… Parece que está sumido en una especie de letargo —dijo masticando las palabras, le hubiera gustado tener un diagnóstico más preciso; pero en ese momento solo podía limitarse a exponer los síntomas, ya luego podría especular—, hay que transportarlo a la enfermería de inmediato, en la sala contigua a la de Spcok, los demás tomen una ducha descontaminante en la bahía médica y luego reportense para un examen.

—Doctor, —Lo llamó Sulu.

—¿Alguna duda Sulu?, —Preguntó, impaciente por irse.

—Cuando bajamos, no hayamos ni una sola libélula, —En ese momento Marcus le mostró las muestras que habían recogido; agua y luciérnagas, ni un rastro de las libélulas.

—Ellas estaban por todas partes, esto no tiene sentido.

 

 

 

 

 

—Hubiera deseado ayudar al Doctor en su investigación, —dijo Spock, aún con la sensación de que presenciar el estado de ese paciente le hubiera dado una revelación, una idea sobre su estado; sí su vida estaba en peligro él debería ser capaz de ayudar, de sumar esfuerzos con la tripulación… Y no lo iba a negar, la curiosidad le motivaba, incluso aunque se sintiera demasiado agotado para demostrarlo.

—Bones tiene razón, ya podrá saciar su curiosidad científica cuando mejore, ahora debería descansar. —dijo suavizando el tono.

—Lo intentaré Capitán.

Finalmente Spock se dispuso a descansar, realmente se sentía cansado; su respiración aunque no había mejorado, se había estabilizado en un ritmo lento, podía hablar con relativa eficiencia, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir. Se recostó en la camilla, y cerró los ojos, nunca había sido tan consciente de su doble párpado como en ese momento, en el que ambos se sentían igual de pesados, apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho, flexionando los dedos meñique y anular de ambas manos, mientras que juntaba los dedos medios e índices, para entrar en un estado de concentración vulcana, pero tan sólo unos segundos después sus manos cayeron por su propio peso, se había visto sumido en un sueño profundo.

—“Un buen sueño lo cura todo Spock” —dijo el capitán, citando la línea de un libro para niños, un clásico de la literatura terrana—; no tienes que preocuparte por nada, sólo en concentrate en ponerte mejor.

Después de decir aquello, peino con sus dedos el flequillo de Spock hacia un lado.

—Si amarlo fuera sencillo, Spock, todos lo harían, cualquiera se arriesgaría a hacerlo, yo no creo en los escenarios sin salida, y nadie puede convencerme de no perseguir mis metas, mis sueños, ni siquiera usted —exclamó suspirando—, así que, si tienes que irte a vulcano y casarte en un futuro… Lo entiendo, pero no vas a convencerme de renunciar al hoy, por miedo al mañana, porque tengo el hoy y el futuro es el más inexplorado escenario, y si algo va a matarme, bueno, deja que nuestro amor sea mi Kobayashi Maru.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~


End file.
